Would You Still Kiss Her Lips Knowing A Razor Kissed Her Skin?
by IrishGirlPride
Summary: "If you smoke that I won't kiss you." "Aw, fuck." She takes the unlit cigarette and puts it back in the pack. "You better be glad I've fallen for you."
1. Blush

**Alright Guys this is my very first fanfic and i just hope eyou enjoy! And if not well I Apologize.**

* * *

It was fairly cold for being early fall but, then again it was fairly early in the morning too. Was it always this cold in England? I was finally at the the front of the building and noticed I was a bit early. It was my first day at Ooo high school, I wanted to make a good impression on the staff and students and didn't want to be late but, maybe leaving an hour early wasn't the smartest thing to do. So I decided to go to Starbucks, which is only 4 blocks down. I know typical white girl just ya know, getting her Starbucks and whatnot but hey, Starbucks is awesome! As I approached the building a girl with long Skrillex style, ink black hair opened the door for me.

"Oh, thanks." I stated barely audible

"No prob." She nonchalantly replied

After awhile of contemplating I ordered a mocha latte, and sighed I as sat down in my booth. I sipped my drink, burning my mouth in the process, as I pulled out my phone. 6:42, still about 40 minutes till school started. I took a deep breath, why did I have to come so early?

I looked over noticing the Skrillex girl sitting at a table near by, alone just like me. I wonder how old she is? I think to my self. She looked about my age maybe older, hey maybe she even goes to my school. Her hair is seriously perfect. I run my hands through my strawberry blonde hair, I could never pull that off. To get my mind off her I pulled out some scientific expressions to simplify. At my school back in America I was fairly smart, hell talk about being modest, I was top of the school! An amazing feat for being a sophomore.

Even though I was infatuated with my work, I heard the door ring as Skrillex girl walked out. Fuck, it was 7:23, school starts at 7:35! I grabbed my stuff and dashed out the door. I slowed to a fast walk when I noticed the black haired girl walking about 25 foot ahead of me. Does she go to my school? I slowed once more to a walk. She looked over her shoulder at me, my heart jumped into my throat.

She stopped. Stood there. And waited. When I got to where she was she started walking beside me.

"Soo, do you just stalk as a hobby or as a living?" She grinned looking over at me.

"W-what?! Neither!"

"Ohh, I see. You saw someone as sexy as me and ya know, just decided to follow? You're pretty cute yourself so maybe I'll be okay with it." She gave me a little grin then winked.

"What! N-no, no I go to school at Ooo! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Wow, way to be confident, and what makes you assume I am?"

"Well someone who wants to be friends doesn't say things like that."

"Maybe this is how I talk to everyone, you wouldn't know."

"What makes you think I don't know how these kinda things works?"

"Because I've never seen someone blush so quickly."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of my very first fanfic. As far as the "Skrillex" hair cut goes, that's where you have one side of your head shaved so just in case you were confused ^_^ rate and review! **


	2. Her

As we walked up to the building my confidence was completely shattered. Was I really blushing? I felt my face, despite the weather, it was burning. I was about to see her off when I noticed she was gone. Ohh my glob, I forgot to ask her name! Disappointed, I walked in to the front office.

"Uhm, excuse me?" The lady turned her head to face me. " It's my first day, could I possibly get my schedule?"

"Ohh! You're the new foreign exchange student aren't you?"

"Yea, but how did you know?"

"Your accent sweetie, by the way it's adorable!" She handed me my schedule " Here you go."

"Thanks" I smiled, took the paper and walked out. My accent? I don't even have an accent, she does. I thought to my self as I tried to my find my first class. I walked around aimlessly until I finally asked someone.

"Do you know where this class is?"

"Up those stairs to your right." Retorted the boy. He looked like a freshman so I'm surprised he knew. "My class is right next to that! Sweet maybe I could walk you there..." He said blushing slightly, looking down. He had golden blonde hair, a blue shirt and, green backpack "By the way, what grade are you in? You look a little young to be taking physics 2?"

"Oh, I'm a sophomore." I quietly replied as we were walking, getting slightly annoyed by his enthusiasm. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ohh" He looked away blushing furiously. "No there isn't. It's Just your accent I've never heard an American one. Ohh glob, I forgot, how rude of me. My name is Finn Humani, I'm a freshman!" He stopped and held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "You can call me Pb."

He waved bye as I walked into my class. "You must be the new student!" Exclaimed the teacher, Mrs. TreeTrunks.

"Yes I am."

"Hmmmm, Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"Uhh yea but could you just call me Pb?"

"Yes, yes, no problem. Now introduce yourself to the class."

As I turned to face the class, I saw her. Her dark green eyes staring out the window, undisturbed by my presence. "Uhmm hello, I'm Pb and I just transferred here from America. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I got a few stares, a few ooohs and ahhs. "As you can see everything we do we have lab partners so, Please have seat." Mrs. TreeTrunks motioned to the only open seat, right by her. Man, I really need to get her name! I walked over and sat down at the table. She glanced over at me then continued to look out the window.

I was incapable of looking away from her, just hoping she wouldn't feel my eyes on her and look towards me. I would usually be taking notes during class but, I just couldn't focus. Finally, the bell rang. My next class was calculus 2, my teacher being Mr. Shelby.

Finally, lunch. Luckily, she was in all my classes. Unluckily, she was in all my classes. That probably meant she was a senior.

I walked to Starbucks for lunch being it was the only place around. I ordered a White Mocha and a bagel and found an empty booth. With my bagel consumed and coffee nearly depleted I took out my phone. Still had about a 30 minutes left. That's when I heard someone take a seat across from me. I looked up. It felt like my heart stopped, I took in a staggered breath.

"Fancy seeing you here again." She grinned sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea, but this time you're doing the stalking."

"Actually, I got here before you. I saw you walk in, and wait so are you admitting you were stalking me?" Again, she gave me that signature smirk. Her dimples where showing. My heart sped up.

"W-what? No."

"Okay whatever you say, princess... Anyways what class do you have next?"

Princess? Did she really just call me that? "I have P.E with Mr. Pig, you?"

"Same. What grade are you in? You look a little young to be a senior, yet you are in all the same classes as me."

So she was a senior just as I suspected. "I'm a sophomore but I have almost all my credits needed." She slowly nodded her head and checked her watch.

"Well, if we want to get back in time we better leave." As we were walking I finally got the nerve to ask.

"So, I um, never um, got your name..." She glanced over at me.

"Marceline. And what about yours? I know your parents weren't stupid enough to actually name you Pb." Again she beamed over at me.

"Bonnibel." I muttered so quiet I'm surprised she heard.

"Wow. You have such a pretty name, Bonnibel." She smiled. "Your face is flushed again." I looked down, embarrassed, my face getting hotter. She giggled. "Don't worry it was a compliment, you're even cuter when you blush."

We both had to go to our lockers to get our gym clothes. Fortunately, our lockers were in the same hallway, so she walked me there. Does she really mean all those things? Or is she just messing with my head? These are the thoughts that comply within my mind.

* * *

** Well there's Chapter 2, so what do you think? Again, I'm American so sorry if I'm not portraying British people right XP**


	3. Am I Falling?

**Sorry about the wait guys and gals but my softball coach is all like "Practice Practice Practice!" So We now have 2 hour practices Monday thru Friday -_-**

* * *

That's when I realized I didn't have any gym clothes since it was my first day. Great. I walked down to Marceline's locker, only being about 20 foot away.

"Do you happen to have any extra gym clothes, I didn't bring any?"

She bit her lip, I felt my face heat up. "Uhh yea but they are a bit dark for your taste though Bonnie." My face had to be pure red I was sure of it.

"Oh it should be fine, anything will do."

"Bonnibel, you're blushing again~." She said lyrically smirking showing off her perfect dimples and perfect teeth. Why am I so infatuated with her? "Well here ya go you can use these." She handed me an Asking Alexander tee and black shorts.

She got her clothes, a black Mayday parade shirt and basketball shorts, we walked towards the gym. I could already tell we were going to be late and we were.

"Ms. Abadeer, where is your note?" Mr. Pig asked

"Sue me." Marceline nonchalantly replied.

As we were walking down the stairs to the locker room, me being the klutz I am, almost tripped. But I felt something warm and comforting wrap their arms around me and catch me before any damage was inflicted. Marceline. My blush from earlier had went away but, a new one appeared.

" Th-Thanks Mar."

"What did you just call me? Mar? Slow down on the pet names there." She laughed and looked over at me.

"But you called me Bonnie, so im calling you Mar."

"Okay but not in public, I got a reputation to keep."

"What ever you say."

Since we were late, nobody was down stairs. Marceline immediately had her shirt off and was pulling her skinny jeans down. She had a black sports bra and black and red plaid boxers. I just stared in awe.

"Like my body or something?" Marceline smirked.

"Ohh uhh..." My face was on fire and I couldn't form words to say. The fact was I did like her body. More importantly I think I actually liked her. I looked away and took off my shirt and pink skinny jeans. I was wearing a pink and white polka dot bra and panties.

"Woah, like pink much?" She stepped closer

"Y-yea Is that a problem? Don't you like black a little too much?" I was now against the lockers

"Maybe, says the girl with perfect curves."

"W-what" I covered up my stomach with my arms

"And you thought I had a nice body?" She was now pressed up against me whispering in my ear, my heart was beating so fast."You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen." She slid her hands down my waist giving me goose bumps. She lip my ear lobe which caused shivers to be sent down my spine. I inhaled a staggered breath.

"HURRY UP DOWN THERE!" Mr. Pig yelled

* * *

**Sorry for the Short Chapter but I should have another up tomorrow ^.^ The Bubbline feels are coming soon! Also thanks to anyone who added this to there Favorites or reviewed, It means a lot.**


	4. Strawberries

My heart jumped into my throat at the sound of Mr. Pig's words.

"Well we better get dressed." Marceline sighed

"Y-yea." Marceline then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "What are you doing?" I ask fairly surprised.

"Do you want a fag?"

"What?"

"Ya'Know." She waved the cigarette around in the air.

"Oh, a cigarette? I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself." She lit it up. I was coughing uncontrollably, she noticed.

"Uhh sorry, didn't know you were that sensitive." Marceline took one more drag and put it out on her heel. "Let's go."

We started up the stairs and of course got yelled at. After gym we had Spanish, taught by Mr. Ice. He was short, fat, had a long grey beard and, most likely a pedophile.

Naturally me and Marcy sat next to each other in the back. I took out some paper and started writing.

I slid her the paper. 'Can we talk after school? Marcy glanced at the paper, looked a me and nodded her head yes.

After 57 minutes of hearing Mr. Ice ramble on about his penguins, class ended. My heart was beating so fast, my palms were sweating. We grabbed our stuff and headed to our lockers only to stopped by someone I didn't know. She looked mixed, short, a little chubby and, had a bright purple jacket.

"So Marceline is this your new boy toy or, should I say girl toy? Was Ash and all those other girls not enough for you're sexual desires? The girl sneered.

"Lsp could you just go away? Why is my life even your concern?" Marceline then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit. She released pressure when we got outside, but still holding on.

"So I'm assuming you want a ride?" Marceline question.

"Yeah, but I don't see your car."

"That's because I don't own a car I only have a motorbike."

"You mean a motorcycle?"

"Damn it girl, whatever the hell you call it in America. Here." She handed me a helmet.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just get on." I put the helmet on and sat behind her. "You're going to have to get closer than that or else you'll fall on your arse."

"For one it's ass not arse and, two I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

"Whatever you say, so my place or yours?"

"Yours?"

"Sounds good to me" She started up the motorcycle. I tried to keep my distance but as soon as we pulled away I immediately clung to her. My arms wrapped around her waist and face buried in her back.

We drove about 15 minutes, which is considerably long ways away from school. The house was a light grey almost purplish and, under a cliff ledge.

"So will uh, your parents mind me coming over?" I asked her

"I live alone." Her voice was in such a low monotone that chills were sent down my spine.

"Oh, sorry." We got inside and immediately flung off her shoes, bag and skinny jeans. "Uh Marcy, I think your taking this to fast."

"Duh fuck? I'm just getting some strooberries are you trying to say im fat?" ploping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Mar you're killing me, it's strawberries not whatever the hell you said, and you like striped as we walked in so I thought ya'know..."

"Okay, okay hold it, hold it. We are in Brighton and if you did not know that is in England, the UK nigga! So you are the one with an accent. Secondly this is my house and I don't have to wear pants, sue me." She looked me in the eyes and gave me a toothy grin. Her dimples, her white pointed teeth, her bright green eyes. Her. I melted.

"W-we should probably go to y-your room."

"Woah, aren't we a little confident here? Think you can get in my pants that easy because of what Lsp said?" She got closer.

"Marceline, that's so distasteful! You said we could talk after school!"

"Ohh, right." For the first time I saw an ever so slight blush. "Well in that case let's go." She took that container of strawberries and I followed her up the stairs.


	5. Questions

**Okay Guys And Gals, First Off I Want To Thank Anyone Who Reviewed, It Really Makes My Day ^.^ This Is A Faster Update Than Usual But, It's Also A Short Chapter So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Marceline's room was about how I expected. It was like she had never grown out of that 7th grade scene kid phase. The room had maroon walls a white ceiling and black carpet. There was a keyboard and 3 guitars. One black and white, one red and black and one that stood out from the rest. It was a dark red and in the shape of an axe. The walls had post-it notes scatter all through out. Each one saying random things from quotes, lyrics, ways to murder and, so on.

"What's that look for? Disgusted?" Marceline plopped the last strawberry in her mouth.

"No, actually, it's just like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No its a compliment and, wait. Stop changing the topic. You said we could talk."

"Uhh isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"No I mean- just listen. Please."

"Okay, okay you got me. Just let me throw this rubbish away..."

"What's that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's rubbish?"

"How do you not- Like this stuff." Marceline picked up here trash can and tilted it towards me so I could see the inside.

"Hahaha, ohh my glob, Marceline I'm so done!" I wiped a tear from my eye. " You mean Trash or garbage? And the look on your face was so confused!"

"Ugh, do you want to talk or not?" She sat on the edge of her queen sized bed while I was sitting next to her.

"Yea of course but, you have to promise to answer each question truthfully." I was still wiping tears from my eyes.

"Okay, fine."

"Nope, you have to royal promise."

"Okay, I Marceline Abadeer royally promise to answer each and every question hon-"

"Who is Lsp and why did she say I was your girl toy?" I talked so fast I'm surprised she comprehended.

"Woah, woah slow down there princess. Lsp is like the schools gossip girl."

"And?"

"Well I've been with alot of people in the past, and well uhh..."

"Marceline, you made a royal promise..."

"Calm down Bonnibel, I'm getting to it. Well I'm known to be a player, with both genders, So they just assume I'm playing you a-"

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya'know..."

"Uh, no I don't."

"With what happened in the locker room?" My face was getting warm.

"Ohh that... Well when I said you were the most Attractive girl I've every seen, that was one hundred percent completely honest." She still had a perfect poker face. I on the other hand was getting more and more flushed.

"S-so who's this Ash guy?"

"Calm down princess, are you getting a little jealous? He is just an ex-boyfriend nothing more."

"O-ohh. Good."

"Good? 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me.'" She mocked. "Weren't those the famous first words Bonnibel?" Her gaze was so deep, her green eyes so piercing. Her smirk, her dimples. Just, everything. Is this what it fells like to be in love? My heart was beating so fast.

Marceline then took her left hand and put it on my shoulder pushing me onto the bed. Her left leg swung over me. Her knees were on each side my hip and her hand on my wrist, which were now over my head.

"Nervous?"

* * *

**Don't You Guys Just Love These Cliff Hangers? The Next Chapter Should Be Out Around The 28th So Look Forward! Like Always Please Review And Criticize. **


	6. Finn And Jake

**All I have To Say Is THANK YOU To Anyone Who Have Reviewed And Favorited This Story, It Really Makes My Day!**

* * *

My mind was racing. Thoughts were flowing through my head so fast, I couldn't comprehend any of them. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't even form words let alone answer her question. My face was pure red, I was sure of it. Yet, Marceline's face was still undisturbed.

Her cell rang.

"Ello?" Marcy answered still hovering over me. " Yea, I was kinda busy but, not now." There was a slight anger in her voice. "Yea, I can be there in ten." She hung up the phone. "You coming princess?" I managed a nod.

We got up, I flattened out my shirt and pants then I slipped on my shoes."Do you need a jumper?" Marceline asked while putting her pants back on.

"Uhh, if you mean hoodie then yes. Since we didn't go to our lockers I never got mine."

"Here will this one do?" She picked up a black Adidas hoodie of of her floor and tossed it to me. I pulled the hoodie over my head, it smelled just like Marceline. She put on a Sleeping With Sirens hoodie on and we walked out the house.

"Are you okay with walking? Gas prices are outrageous, £1.40 a liter my ass!"

"Yea no problem but, a $1.40 isn't that much for gas. In America it's like $3.50 per gallon."

"Bonnibel, Bonnibel. Okay a dollar is not what we use here in England if ya didn't know, we use pounds. Secondly, it's per litter not per gallon, there are about 4 1/2 liters in a gallon. So £1.40 x 4.5 is 6.3. So £6.30 in dollars is about 8.00$ so that's the price per gallon."

"Damn, Marceline! I didn't know you were that smart!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just don't try in school because we learn nothing useful there."

"Well you should, you would be an amazingly smart student!"

"Yea, whatever you say pinkie."

"So can we continue our earlier conversation since I was rudely interrupted?" I smiled and looked up at her. She was 5'5, I was barely 5'3.

"Okay, okay. But we have to take turns."

"So, how old are you exactly?"

"19 about to be 20 in December. You?"

"16..."

"Awe! So you ARE just a little one!"

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm young." My face got a little warm. "Were you just playing with me when you did all those things?"

"What things?"

"Don't play dumb, you know wh-"

"We're here!" The house was cabin style. Brown with a green roof.

"Ohh hey Marceline!" A tall guy said . He had dirty blonde curly hair and was pretty solid.

"Oh Marcy! What's up!" Another boy said. He looked familiar but I just couldn't put a name with the face.

"Hey dudes, this i-"

"Her name is Pb, I met her in the hallway a couple days ago!" The boy said.

"You know her Finn?" Marceline questioned. That was his name, Finn.

"What happened to that other girl? What was her name Keila?" The Other boy asked.

"We weren't dating." Marceline said grabbing some red Kool-Aid out of the fridge.

"Oh, Really? You guys were all over each other!"

"Jake. I swear if you do not shut up..."

"Sorry Marceline I'll be quiet, don't want to embarrass you around your lady friend."

"Let's go play some video games!" Finn shouted.

"Yea we finally got a new Halo Reach on Bmo! Since Neptr broke the last one." Jake yelled.

"Awesome lets go!" Marcy shouted.

I followed everybody out into what looked like a disheveled living room. It was big but, unorganized. Finn, Jake and a little puppy whose name is Neptr all sat down on the couch leaving only one recliner.

"Ohh sorry guys, I'm not used to having an extra person..." Jake stated turning on the BMO.

"It's cool. Bonnie can sit on my lap I mean, she doesn't weigh anything." Marceline then patted her lap.

"No, really it's okay Marcy." I felt a little flush coming.

"C'mon." She slightly took my wrist and pulled me towards her. She had the recliner open so the leg rest was out.

"Okay..." I sat on her lap and laid back. She had her arms around me holding her controller. I was so nervous.

"Are you guys sure you aren't an item?" Jake asked starting Halo Reach.

"Nahh man, I haven't dated anyone since Ash." Marcy said intensely staring at the game. "Damn this is soo much better than Halo 4. Why did they change it so much?"

"I don't know dude it sucks that they did but the new graphics are amazing! And hey don't change the topic. I know she's in the room and all but that's never stopped you before." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"RAMPAGE!" I jumped and burried my head in Marcy's neck at the loud sound that came from the TV.

"Nice Marceline! You're awesome at this game!" Finn shouted

"Someone's a little jumpy." She said probably referring to me.

"Hey since you guys supposedly not dating you should. Your personalities fit each other perfect." Jake didn't even look away from the screen.

"C'mon man, pay attention! We're loosing to Marcy again and it's two versus one!" Finn shouted. "And we lost..." Finn slumped down in his seat.

"Hey man maybe next time." Marcy said grinning wildly. "Buy we should go tomorrow's a Friday, so we have school." I stood up.

"Okay, make sure you come over again soon so we can whoop your butt at this game!" Finn shouted punching the air.

We got out side and started walking. "So where do you live ?"Marcy asked.

"West Drive by Queens Park."

"Damn, that's an hour walk from here!"

"You don't have to walk me if its an inconvenience..."

"It's fine, I have nothing better to do."

15 minutes pass. "So, whose this Keila girl?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because Jake said you guys were a couple..."

"We never dated... Just, friends."

20 minutes pass. "C'mon Princess keep up!" Marcy yelled back at me. I was about 20 feet back and soo tired. She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Sorry, *Yawn* I usually am asleep by eight."

"Here." She stopped in front of me. "Hop on"

"You're back?"

"No, my fucking foot. Yes my back." I gave her a hesitant look. " Trust me, I would never hurt you."

"Okay..." I got onto her back and within minutes i was asleep.

* * *

**Wow, That Was A lot Longer Than any Of My Other Chapters. I Hope This Was Not A Complete Waste Of Your Time ^.^ Favorite And Follow!**


	7. Sleepovers

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring. It was 6:25 Am, Friday, November 29th. I went to get out of bed only to step on something.

"Owww! Jeeze if you wanted me to get up you could've just told me."

"Marceline?"

"No. The Marshmallow Man." Marceline replied.

"Why are you on my floor?"

"Well, when I carried you home last night your parents insisted that I stay the and I didn't want to intrude on your personal space so I slept on the floor." She was now up stretching, her arms over her head.

"Oh." I got up and went over to my closet. "Uhmm, not sure if I have anything you would want to wear."

"Damn, you do like pink alot." She got up and sat on the bed. "What about that V-neck grey Tee?"

"Okay." I tossed her the shirt. "What size jeans?"

"4."

"Here, is this good?" I handed Marcy a pair of plain blue skinny jeans.

"Perfect."

"If you want to take a shower, it's right through that door."

"Wow, a bathroom in your bedroom? Awesome! But I'm good we only have like 50 Minutes to get to Starbucks then school so we should probably hurry up."

"Do you go to Starbucks every morning?" I asked changing my shirt into a plain pink V-neck.

"Yea, me and mornings don't get along to well." Marceline was already fully changed brushing her hair.

I went to the bathroom to plug in my straightener."Do you straighten your hair every morning?" Marceline asked putting her shoes on.

"Of course. My hairs really thick so I have to straighten it." When we were finished with everything we said goodbye to my parents and started towards Starbucks.

"Is your hair naturally that color bleach blond?" Marcy checked the time on her phone.

"You ask alot of question don't you? But yes this is natural."

"I ask alot of questions? Do you not remember the interrogation that you performed on me?"

"Touché."

We arrived at Starbucks. I ordered a White Mocha and a bagel. Marceline just ordered black coffee. We got a booth by the window. We sat in silence.

"We should skip." Marcy quietly said a little hesitant to destroy the quiet.

"What! No."

"C'mon please no one will notice."

"No."

"Okay, then promise me you will skip with me one day?"

"Okay... Someday." We finished up and started towards the school.

"So what were you guys doing?" Lsp asked

"Nothing whatsoever." Marcy retorted.

"Really? Well guess what I saw? Little Mar Mar and both going into the same house last night and not coming out until morning. How about that drama bomb?"

"B-but we were ju-" I tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"So Lsp, what do you want us to do? I know how your games work. I really don't want to ruin Bonnibel's reputation." Marceline asked arms crossed, tapping her heel.

"How about this, tonight is like totes going to be the best sleepover in the history of ever. A few other people are going to be at my place. You both have to attend."

"W-what, I would never be caught dead at a sleep over!" This was the first time I've seen Marceline Frusterated.

"Mar, please?" I pleaded. I didn't want the rumors going around saying I slept with a girl.

"Yea, listen to you're little girl toy, 'Mar'." Lsp mocked.

"Okay what ever what time, we'll be there."

"7:00 Sharp." Lsp grinned and walked away.

The rest of the day was normal or scratch that, as normal as England gets. I mean maths really? It's math, no s. The day was over we went to our lockers and was heading out the building.

"Hey, do you care if we go to my place?" Marceline asked. After calling and telling my parents about the sleepover and going to Marcy's I said yes.

"Why does she want us to go to her sleepover if she wants to embarrass us?" I asked as we were walking.

"Uhm, well, she always has something up her sleeve so you'd better watch out."

"I don't think I have you number yet do I?"

"(1614)805807. You?"

"(1614)607472."

I put her number in my phone and we walked for a little bit more. Once at her house she again striped off her pants, which were mine, and we walked into the kitchen.

"So, we still have about 3 hours until the 'fun' happens." Marceline was again eating strawberries. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Well lets go."

"Where?"

"I'm taking you somewhere to eat."

We started out the door and walled to the woods behind her house. "Through here?"

"Through here. Why? A little scared princes?"

"W-what no." In truth I was.

"C'mon nothing to be scared of, well except maybe coyotes..."

"W-w-what...?" I took a few steps back.

"I joking, I'm joking. Here." She held out her hand. I cautiously accepted it. Though her hand was slightly bigger than mine, they fit together perfectly.

* * *

**Well, There Ya Go! Hopefully It Was Enjoyable ^.^ Please Review! **


	8. Spin The Bottle

**All I Have To Say Is Sorry For The Long Wait. I Hope This Chapter Make Up Just A Tiny Bit. I'll Be Uploading More Regularly. ENJOY!**

* * *

Marceline and I walked through the woods, stepping over branches and dodgeing mud.

"So where do you want to go?" Marcy asked looking over at me.

"Anywhere with spaghetti."

"Simple Enough."

We started walking towards a little place called ' Bettys' Diner '. As we walked up Marceline let go of my hand and ran up towards the door. She held it open.

"After you majesty." She mocked bowing down.

Even though the place was busy, Marceline immediately got noticed and we got seated.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Can I get a Budweiser Platium." I glared at Marceline. "Uhh, nevermind. We'll split a large Mountain Dew."

"Okay, I'll be right back out to take your orders."

"Drink Alot?" I asked Marcy.

"Ehh, a little." She slid back into the seat.

After I ordered and ate, and argued about paying the bill, Marcy payed and we took our leave. It was only 5:00.

"Soo, where to next?" I asked.

"Corner Shop."

"For what?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Hmm, kinda." I smiled and looked up at her.

"Well, if you must know, I need a pack of fags."

"What?"

"Ya'know..." She put her fingers up to her mouth.

"Ohhh." I giggled. "Cigerettes."

"Yup." She stared down towards the ground.

We walked into the store. "Why don't you just quit?" I blurted, not thinking.

"Not that simple little Bonnibel. Not that simple."

She payed and we left. Marceline started walked and i followed right beside her. We came to the woods. She contined in. I stopped.

"Really Bonnie? Still scared?" She walked towards me. "Hmm, let me guess." She held out her hand. I took it in mine and we started walking.

When we arrived to her house she immediatley lit a cigerette. "You can go inside if you want, I'll be there in just a bit."

I nodded my head and went inside. Her house was odd. It had pink walls and blue carpet. Nothing like Marceline I sat on her couch, which was terribly hard, and waited.

After 8 minutes, yes I counted, Marceline came inside. She looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was wind blown and messy.

"Bonnibel, you're drooling. I Know. I'm just so damn sexy!" She smiled flashing her perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

"I-I was not! I don't drool!" My face was getting hot.

"Okay whatever you say..."She sat on the couch next to me. "Just to warn you Lsp is a bit of a wild girl, so ya'know anything could happen there."

"Like bad things?"

"Haha, you said that with such a scared face. No, not really bad. She is actually pretty nice, but when she asked me out and i rejected. She went kinda cold."

"Ohh, so Marceline's a heart breaker." I grinned. She got a little closer.

"Hey, people want the unattainable, it's not my fault." She smirked. "Well, we better get going. We wouldn't want to be late and disapoint little Lsp know would we?"

We both got up and grabbed our backpacks. Marcy opened the door for me and we walked out. She handed me the only helmet and we started there.

Lsps' house was pretty nice. I would say about 7 bedrooms. Marceline shut of the bike and we jumped off. She went ahead of me and we walked towards the house. Before we could even knock Lsp opened the door.

"Wow, you actually came. I totally wasn't expecting you guys too. Well come in, everybody is finally here." We walked in and I saw alot of faces from school. "Well I guess we'll start by introducing ourselves just in case people don't know one another."

"Hi, I am Rainy. I apologize for my bad english in advance." She smiled and waved. Rainy had blond long hair and a shirt that read ' Be yourself. Unless you can be a unicorn. '

"Hello there, I'm Ember." She took another sip of what looked like beer. She had long red hair put up into a bun.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Beatrice. You can call me Bmo." She had light blue hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Pb." I Smiled

"And everyone knows who i am so lets skip that." Marceline said taking a seat next to Lsp in the circle. I sat next to her.

"Okay guys, time to start this bitch up!" Lsp shouted standing. She walked into the kitchen and came out with 6 beers and an empty bottle. She gave a beer to everyone and placed the bottle in the middle. "I hope everyone's ready for some spin the bottle! I'll go first!" She spinned the bottle and got Bmo. Bmo got Rainy. Rainy Got Ember. Ember got Bmo. Bmo got Lsp and, Lsp got Marceline. "Drama Bomb!"

Lsp and Marceline leaned in and kissed. Lsp looked so thrilled, Marcy on the other hand didn't even kiss back. Next was Marcys' turn. My heart was beating so fast, hoping it didn't land on me. But, honestly, I wish it would. She spun it and the bottle came to a stop. My eyes were clinched shut until I heard Lsp yell "Ooo, just what Marceline wanted!"

"Obviously! They have been eye fucking eachother since we got here!" Ember shouted her beer already gone, mine still unopened.

I looked down. The bottle pointed directly at me. My face went straight red. I looked over at Marcy. She turned her body to face mine so, I did the same. I was crossed legged and her, on her knees. Marceline leaned forward hands on my thighs and looked me in the eyes then at my lips. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned in. We closed our eyes. I felt her breath. I enhaled her scent. Our lips brushed against one anothers. Then, she kissed me. My first kiss actually. It seemed to last forever. As she pulled away she took my lip between her teeth and slightly bit it.

"Okay, okay guys we understand. Why don't you guys just go up stairs and fuck already?" Bmo giggled.

"Well, to end on a good note." She grabbed the bottle and got up. "I'll be right back."

Lsp again went into the kitchen. What else did she have planned? I heard the sound of glass banging around. She came back out with a bottle of Jack Daniels and 6 shot glasses. Lsp placed a glass in front of each of us and the Jack in the middle. She took her seat.

"So." Lsp continued. "We are going to play Never Have I Ever. In case you don't know the rules, here they are. People go around in a circle saying things they have never done. Everyone who has done the thing the person says must drink. Everytime you drink you have to put a finger up. Whoever has the most fingers up after everyone said something, wins. If you win you get to pick who ever you want and get seven minutes in heaven with. You can even use my bedroom so you have more space. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. I must admit I was nervous. "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever... smoked weed."

I looked over at Marceline and she was the only one who took a shot. Next was Rainy.

"Never have I ever, had sex with a girl."

Everyone took a shot except me and Ember. I felt a blush starting. Next was Bmo.

"Never have I ever, meet my mom..."

For the first time Marcy didn't take a shot... Wait, I see my mom almost every day. Oh fuuuck! I took the bottle and filled my shot glass. I took a deep breath and gulped it down. My throat burned and I gagged. I heard Marcy giggle. Embers' turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a kissed a girl I liked."

Marceline and Lsp were preping to take a shot. Should I take a shot? I took a deep breath and filled my glass. I gulped it down and this time, didn't gag. Oh crap. My turn.

"Uhhh, never have I ever... had sex."

Everybody took a shot, even Marceline. I forgot, these were all seniors. Marcy was next.

"Hmmm, I seriously can't think of something I haven't done. Oh! Never have I ever asked someone out..."

"Wow, seriously?" Bmo said taking a drink

"Surprising..." Lsp took a drink

"I never would have guessed." Ember took a drink

"You seem like you would have by now." Rainy took a drink.

"Hmmm, lets see." Lsp said. "We already knew this was going to happen. Marceline wins. So who do you want?"

"Ohh, no no. Itsh fine I don't want to imposhe on anybody. Bonnibel, will you passhh me your beer?" Marceline said reaching out her hand, a little wobbly.

"Marcy, you know that you don't need anything else to drink. You've had enough."

"Woah, Marcy and Bonnibel? Okay you guys are going up stairs." Ember helped Marcy up.

"For sure! You guys are like a married couple!" Bmo said pulling me up. "Let's go."

"I'm not to sure about this guys..." I was a bit scared but, somehow, I ended up in a bedroom. With no else except Marceline.

* * *

**Hehehe, The Perfect Cliff Hanger! Please Favorite And Review. Thank You ^.^**


	9. Truth Or Dare

The room was dark. The only light source was the moon shining through the window, which wasn't alot. Silence. The only sound audible was my heartbeat. Well, that, and Marcys' slight groaning. I walk over to the door. Locked. At that time I probably should have turned the lights on but, I wasn't thinking clearly. I turn around, my eyes still adjusting to the lack of brightness. Enhale. Exhale. Now's not the time to panic. What should I do? Take advantage of this moment?

I locate Marceline. Sprawled out across the bed. "Hey, Mar Mar, doing okay over there?" My voice cracks. No reply. Did she not hear me? Or maybe she just fell asleep. Yeah, asleep. That's plausible. She did consume alot of alcohol. I walk over to the bed. I place my hand on her cheek. "Marcy ar-"

Something pulls me onto the bed. Within moments it's on top of me. I open my eyes to see green ones looking back. Black hair driping down both sides of the face. Marceline.

Her breath on my neck sends cold chills down my spine. Surprisingly, there was only the faintest scent of alcohol. Maybe what I thought was alot, wasn't. My breath speeds up. This is worse than last time. But, somehow, better. Wait what did I just say? Better? Hmm, maybe it is. I do like her. Alot. But I can't tell if she is intoxicated. Then again, she wasn't the other times.

Something warm touches my neck. Her lips. I draw in a staggered breath. Her hands are on the bed, each on the sides of my chest. I move my hands to her hips, she stops and looks down at me. Did I do something wrong? Her emerald eyes gaze into my blue ones. I look away and stare out the window. I feel her hand on my cheek. My face turns to face hers and I'm greeted with lips upon mine.

I've never seriously kissed someone. Like whole heartedly but now, I feel as if time is slowed to a stop. I am completely and utterly lost within her. Her tounge grazes my top lip asking for permission. I freeze. I've never done this before, what if I mess up? The door swings open.

"Okay guys time is up!" Lsp shouts. "Ohh Shit! Drama Bomb! Sorry I'll be leaving now!" She slams the door shut and I hear her running down the stairs full speed. Marcy rolls off of me and is staring at the ceiling. We lie there in silence. She starts to speak but stops. I can't take this anymore!

"Just who do you think you are!" I sit up and look at her. "I mean you just fuck with my head! Do you enjoy this? Is this just some sick game to you...?" At the last words my voice cracks then fades. I feel tears coming on. The back of my eyes tingle, slowly going numb. Marceline says nothing. She's unfazed. Holding her gaze with the ceiling. I stand up, I can feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I opened the door and slowly, but surely, walk down stairs. Everyone stops talking when I get to the bottom. They're all staring.

"So lets continue!" Lsp shouts "We were just playing truth or dare. Would you like to join Pb?"

"Yea, that'd be nice." I take a seat in the circle.

"Okay, first, who like wants some more alcohol!" Lsp goes into the kitchen and brings out a bottle of grey goose. "Since we want this to be fun. Everytime you answer a truth or do a dare you must take a drink! Sound good?" Everyone nods their head, even me. "Lets get this party started!"

Everybody else goes, picking both truths and dares, but nothing serious happenes. Then, it's my turn. Usually my heart would be racing but right now, I am stoic. "So Pb." Ember starts "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I respond in monotone.

"So what the hell is going on with you and Marceline?" Bmo asks.

"Oh, nothing." I'm holding my gaze with the floor.

"Like, don't even like, lie. I saw with my own to flipping eyes. I like saw evERYTHING." Lsp emphasizing the 'Everything'

"I just don't know... I think I like her. I-I don't know..." I feel my eyes tingle.

"It okay. You can talk to us. We can help." Rainy says.

"Okay. I have never liked a girl. Ever. Like seriously Never. But, I move to England, and here comes Marceline. Puts a hold right on my life, and my heart..." I grab the bottle of vodka and take a couple gulps.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there missy." Bmo laughs.

Everyone goes again. Nothing to crazy happens. Well, except the fact Lsp had to go to her neighbors house in underwear asking for a cup of sugar. My turn once again. "Truth or dare?" Bmo asks. Not wanting to talk any more about Marceline I say dare. "Go upstairs and like totes tell Marceline how you feel!" Lsp throws her hands in the air.

"Yea, she say any worse than what she said to me." Ember trails off.

"Wait, what?" I'm shocked

"Yep. Ember has thee biggest crush on Marceline. She got rejected. Twice." Bmo Laughs and puts an arm around Ember.

"Hey, don't patronize me..." Ember takes a drink of the vodka. "It's cool though. Go for it maybe you can make her happy. She never really has been."

"Yeah, like totes do it. C'mon girl I know you want to. Shoot if I was in your position I would. Marceline is sEXY!" Lsp helps me up and pushes me towards the stairs.

"Fine, what the fuck ever. I will." I walk over to the Grey Goose bottle and take another drink, bringing it upstairs with me. I'm at the top of the stairs. Gulp. Another drink. The bottle's almost gone. Two last gulps. I drop the empty bottle and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

**So~ What Do You guys Think? What Will Marceline Say? What Will Pb Say? Toon In Next Time On Dragon Ball Z! Just kidding! But Please Review And Favorite!**


	10. The Morning After

I slowly open the bedroom door and walk in. With a deep breath, I close it behind me. I take one step, then another. My eyes keep crossing. I try to focus in the darkness. Another step. I draw in a staggered breath then, another step. I'm finally to the bed which seemed to take forever.

"Marshy..." I manage to slur out. "I... I needs ta talks to yous..." I stumble. The world goes black.

I awake. I stretch, arms above my head. I'm laying in bed, tucked in. I flip the cover off and take a couple deep breaths. My head is throbbing, and my mouth, isn't doing to much better. I am now sitting on the edge of the bed. I attempt to stand. I stumble right back down. I close my eyes and rub my temples. I try again, this time succeeding. I walk, no stagger, towards the door and swing it open. I hear laughing as I make my way down stairs.

Once I reach the bottom I see Bmo, Marce, and Ember sitting on the couch. Bmo's playing an Xbox 360 while Marcy and Ember are close laughing and giggling. I walk past them both. I head into the kitchen where Lsp and Lady are talking. I check the clock, 10:34.

"Oh glob." Lsp faces me. "You look absolutely horrible..."

"Oh, cool..." I reply

"Here." Lady hands me a bottled water.

"Thanks." I take a couple drinks and walk into the living room and have a seat by Bmo. "Ya'know Marcy is amazing at this game."

"Really now. I highly doubt she's better than me though." Bmo replys.

"She is seriously awesome, right Mar Mar?"

She looks away from Ember. "What?"

"She was trying to say you were better than me at Halo Reach." Bmo replies.

"Oh, well I probably am..." Marceline looks back to Ember and puts her arm around her.

"Fucking doubt it."

"No need to get fussy."

"Well c'mon then, 1v1 me."

"I'm kinda busy."

"Here." Bmo hands Marcy a controller.

"If I win don't cry like a baby."

"If I win I get to kiss Pb."

"W-what?" I ask.

"Okay, may the best man win."

The games almost over with 1 minute and 12 seconds left. Marcy has 11 kills and 10 deaths while Bmo has 10 kills and 11 deaths.

"Looks like I'll be victorious." Marcy sneered.

"Don't get cocky." Bmo takes Marcelines controller and throws it into the kitchen.

"What the fuck man!" Marceline goes after the controller letting Bmo get two more kills to win the game. "Not fucking fair bro!"

"I never said I was playing fair." Bmo stands up and sets the controller down. She walks over and straddles me. I look up and she looks down. She gets closer and closer until I feel her breath. Then, she kisses me.

"Bonnibel, we're leaving." She takes my hand and pulls me out to her motorcycle. I yank my hand free and stand there with my arms crossed. "What the fuck, I said we're leaving."

"I'm not your dog."

"I never said you were. Fuck, lets just go."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I leave. Maybe I was having a good time."

"So you now classify kissing randoms gals as having a good time?"

"Says the girl all over Ember!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about."

"You know what. Fuck you." I start walking. I have no clue where I am or how to get home, but, I'm walking. I feel my eyes tingle slowly going numb. I feel the hot tears running down my cheek. Why did Marceline have to come into my life and fuck things up!

"You better get back here!" Marceline yells.

"Or what? You think you can do what ever the fuck you want and guess what! You fucking can't!" I break into a full speed run. I take the first left then the first right. I stop. This is pointless. I keep walking having no clue where I am. Marceline pulls up beside me.

"C'mon, just let me take you home."

"I know where I'm going."

"You're going the wrong way though..."

"I don't care."

"Just get on. I'll take you straight home. No worries."

I get on her Motorcycle and we start home. Once we're there its a little past eleven. I get of the bike and go straight inside.

As soon as I close the door behind me I'm being questioned by my twin brother Blake. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Ha, you clearly are." I start walking up the stairs "Whatever, be that way!"

The weekend goes by with 27 missed phone calls and 58 unread text. All from Marceline. What am I going to say to her when I go back to school?

* * *

**I Hope You Will Favorite, Follow And Review!**


	11. New Friend

I wake to Blake shaking me. "Bro, wake up! I swear if we're late I'm blaming it all on you." He storms out of my room slaming the door behind him.

I roll over to look at my clock, 7:03. Fuuuuck! I jump out of bed and get ready putting on white skinny jeans, a pink hoodie and pink Vans. I sprint down the stairs, yell at Blake, and make my way to my light pink Nissan 370Z Coupe. Blake hops in the only passenger seat and I take off.

I arive not late, yet. Especially after that long line at Blakes middle school. I park my coupe in the student parking lot and make my way to the door only to be stopped.

"I havn't seen you around here before." I Stop and glance over to my side. "I'm guessing you're new?"

I look over at him while he's talking. He has a white unspiked mohawk. He's wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots. "Yea." I reply. "Just transferred here yesterday."

"Name's Ash." He held out his hand.

"Bonnibel." We shook hands and proceded into the school.

"Hey, It you want you could, uh, sit with me at lunch maybe." He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"you know what, that sounds wonderful." I smiled at him and he looked up.

"Sweet. I'll see you there." He took off not before ruffling my hair.

I contined down the hall and up the stairs to my first class. I walk in and take my seat. Right next to Marceline who has earbuds in, once again staring the window. I open my notepad and start to take notes. Maybe 25 minutes into the class, something hits my elbow. I look up.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Marceline grins.

"I'm still mad at you." I look at the bored and continue my notes.

"Are you really going to be petty."

"For your information, I'm always petty." I reply not even looking at her but continuing my work.

"I don't even know what I did wrong." She pauses. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"There."

"What?"

"That's what you did wrong."

"I don't understand."

I look at her. "You try to control me." I look back down at the assignment.

"What?" I don't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She snaps her fingers in my face.

"Stop."

"Nope. I like it when you get mad."

Luckily the bell rings. Well, I thought it was lucky until she follows me in the hallway.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"I was busy."

"Really now."

"Yep."

After second period, with Marceline following me, I see Ash in the hallway. He smiles at me and waves.

"Get away asshole." Marceline spat.

"Shut it dweeb, I did nothing wrong." Ash walks over to my side.

"You're clearly harrassing my lady friend."

"It looks to me you're the one harrassing her I mean, c'mon. Stop following her, jeez." He gives me a kiss on my cheek. "She ya at lunch." He walks down the hall.

"What the absolute fuck was that?"

I contine walking down the hall before making the connection. Ash my new friend. Ash Marcelines ex. who she clearly hates. This was gonna be good.

Finally, lunch. I make my way too the lunch room. Only to be stopped by Marceline.

"Hey, wanna go to starbucks?"

"Nope." I continue walking until I see Ash. He's sitting at one of the middle tables. I walk over.

"Oh, Hey." He smiles at me. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Do they have salad?"

"Sure do, I'll be right back." He seems like such a nice guy, I wonder why he's sitting alone... He comes back to the tables with a salad and pizza. "Here ya go." He sets the salad and a fork dow in front of me. I pull out my wallet. "Ah, no worries, I got it covered."

"Oh, thanks." We start eating. "So, why do you sit alone?"

He looks up at me. "Oh, no one really likes me much." He mumbles and continues to eat his food.

"Really? You seem like a very nice guy."

"Yea, Marceline spread rumors around saying I was some kind of womanizer, I don't even know."

"Oh." I mumble. We finish eating and head our seperate ways. Next was gym, something I was not fond of.

I go upstairs to my locker to grab my gym clothes. "Hey, Bonnie talk to me." Marceline says standing next to my locker.

"There ya go again."

"Ugh. Okay. Bonnie would you please a spare moment of your time so we can have a conversation."

I giggle "Good enough."

"So can you explain to me why you're dating Ash?"

"No one ever said we were dating. And why did you spread rumors about him? He's such a nice guy."

"No, he's a punk ass bitch."

"Language Marceline."

"Ugh, are you my mom? Anyways, Can we please try again? I-Ireallylikeyou."

I stopped and blinked at her. "You what?"

"Gosh don't make me say it again, I'm not good at this kinda stuff." I saw an ever so slight blush on her cheeks. "I-I just really think you're interesting and I would like to know you better..." Her face is in her hoodie. "Stop, you're making me a sap.."

"Yea, we could try aga-"

"Awesome! Perfect date already planned! This weekend you come over, we eat hella food and watch Netflix."

"Even though that does sound perfect, I have plans with Ash this weekend..."

"Uhm, Doing what?" There was anger in her voice.

"I'm going over to his house and we're going to eat dinner with his parents then watch The Notebook."

"Watch you're self. He's a slimey little bastard."

"Well I for one think he Is a very nice guy."

"Yea we'll see."

As quick as the week started, it ended. Today was friday and I was supposed to go to Ash's house at 4. I leave school, Pick up Blake and head home. Blake's in 8th grade supposed to be a freshman. "Ayo, sis." I glance to right of me. "You still never told me why you were crying... Do I needa beat a bitches ass?"

"Blake! What did I tell you about your language?"

"C'mon sis, I'm 15. Now seriously, What happened"

"I fell down in the drive way..." He started to reply but I was already in my room with the door shut. Hmmm, what was I gonna wear? I look in my closet. I take out a pink mini skirt, white leggings and my pink Vans. well, there's the lower half. I continue looking and decide on a simple pink tank top.I look at my phone, nothing from Marcy, well officially Marceline The Vampire Queen in my contacts. I slide the phone into my back pocket and start for his house.


	12. Love

I pull into his drive way and shut my car off. I take a deep breath and step out. His porch light on and there's only a black pickup. Doesn't he have his own car? I shake the thought out of my head and proceed to knock on the door. Within moments he answers.

"Hey sweet cheeks, c'mon in dinners almost done." I walk in, he locks the door behind me. "If you'll just follow me into the kitchen." I follow.

"Oooo, is that spaghetti?" I inhale deeply.

"Of course. Only the best food for my lady." He smiles at me. I giggle.

"Uhm." I look around. "Aren't your parents supposed to be here."

"Oh, them. They should be here soon. They probably got held up at the office."

"Oh, uhm, okay." Dinner was finished, we ate. "You're a pretty good cook."

"Yea, since I live on my own you get used to it."

"You live on your own..."

"Oh, uhm, I used to. Not anymore of course." He waves his hands dismissably. "Ready to start the movie." I nod my head and we proceed into the living room. He flips the couch out so it's now a bed and puts the dvd in. He gets blankets and lays on the bed with his back against the back of the couch and pats next to him. I sit down too but, not as close as he wants me to. The movies starts about 20 minutes in Ash is right next to me basically breathing down my neck. 5 more minutes. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I'm getting uncomfortable. 10 more minutes. He's kissing my neck.

"Ash could you stop, I'm watching this movie." I'm annoyed.

"C'mon babe." He's now straddling me, kissing me. I put my arms on his shoulders and try to push him off. "I know you want me, don't try and deny it." He pushes me down on the bed so my back is no longer against the back of the couch. His lips move from my lips to my neck to my collarbone. I'm completely frozen. I don't know what to do, well of course I know what to do, kick him in the balls! But my mind is no longer in control of my body. I feel his hard on, ugh, gross. His hand is now rubbing between my thighs. I can't do anything, I feel a tear drip down my face. "C'mon don't cry, if you do I can't enjoy it."

BAM! The front door flys open and within seconds Marceline tackles Ash onto the ground. "What did I say about harassing my lady friend here?" Marcys' elbow lands on the bridge of Ashs' nose.

"Ahh Fuck! It's not my fault, she clearly wanted me!" Ash now has a blood slowly running down his face. Marceline stands up and sends a foot flying right into his crotch. He sreams in pain.

"C'mon Bonnie." I Get up and put my shoes on. She takes her hand in mine and we get on her Black Kawasaki Ninja and take off.

We arive at her house. She parks he bike and we step into her house. She starts to talk but my lips crash into her. I feel her tounge graze my lips, my mouth graciously accepts. Her hands are around my waist and mine around her neck. We part and I notice a string of spit coming from my mouth. I giggle and wipe it away.

"Ahh, Jesus Bonnie." She hugs me tightly. "I-I was so scared for you." She chokes out the last words.

"H-how did you even know..?"

She pulls away from me and takes out her phone. "I got a call from you and I very excitedly answer only to hear muffled voices an-"

"Why is my name Bubble Butt in your phone!"

"Oh, well, haha. You have a very nice nice butt."

My face goes bright red and I turn away from her. "H-how distasteful Marceline!"

The Weekend passes with no more problems. Marcy and I are back on good terms and she's uh, working on her demanding side. It's Monday again and I wake up 3 minutes before my alarm, I could tell this was going to be a good week. I arrive at school and step out of my Coupe. I walk to the front door and me Marceline. The morning goes well considering I was expecting to be bothered by Ash. Lunch comes.

Me and Marceline make our way into the lunch room and sit down next ro Finn, Jake, Rainey and, Ember. "So, are you two datin yet?" Jake asks taking a bite out of his sub.

"What, nahh." Marceline takes a sip of her coffee.

"W-we're not?" I look up at her.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble" Jake laughs and Rainey elbows him in his side.

"S-so you guys are like... ya know." Finn made kissing motions with his hands.

"Finn, that's rude." Ember looks over to him.

"Sure are kiddo" Marceline smiles and puts her arm around me, and my face gets warm. Lunch ends and me and Marceline start towards gym. "Uhm.." I look over at her, she's looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of her neck. "I was wondering.." I think I see a slight blush on her cheeks. "Are you free after school..?"

"I have nothing planned."

"Me and my band are going to be playing at a local bar tonight and I was wondering if you could, uhh, come see us."She looks over at me."

"I didn't know you had a band. Is that why there was a keyboard and so many guitars in your room?"

"They weren't guitars they were basses. Is that a yes or noo..."

"Of course it a yes silly."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up around... 7:00?"

"I'll be waiting." She kisses me on the cheek and we walk into class. School ends and Marceline walks me out to my car, kisses me, and we go our seperate ways. I arrive at my house and go straight to the shower. I dry and brush my hair. I check Tumblr, reblog some random shit and get off. Blake yells or me and I go down stairs to eat dinner.

"So, when can I meet this boyfriend of yours?" My dad asks and looks over at me.

"Boyfriend?" I reply.

"Well who else would you be hanging out with so often?"

"Oh, maybe tomorrow. I could invite them over." My dad raises his eyebrow at the word 'them' but says nothing.

"I'd like to meet him to." My mom says. "I bet he's a looker."

"Yea, that's for sure."I say before heading up to my room. I change into a white tee with a pink colar, grey skinny jeans and, my pink Vans. I still had a few hours until she picked me up but it felt as if couldn't wait any longer.


	13. Concert

**Yo, Yo, Yo. I Just Want To Thank Everyone Who Has Took Time To Read This. We have Reached 24 Reviews, 57 Followers and, 32 Favorites**** Which Is Seriously Awesome. There's A Song Or Two In Here So I Suggest Listening To Them On YouTube** **Before ****Hand**.** The First Is, Falling In Reverse - Fashionably Late. The Second Is, Sleeping With Sirens - James Dean, Audrey Hepburn Acoustic. ** This Is Marceline. **This Is Keila. **** Enjoy!**

* * *

My phone vibrates, it's Marceline. It reads 'I'm out front.' I send her a thumbs up before heading down stairs. I say good bye to my parents, grab my wallet and head out. At first I don't see her. I don't even see her motorcycle. I step of the porch. "Boo!" Marceline yells and tackles me. Of course I scream, but only for a second before her lips touch mine. She pulls away. "Shhh, I don't want your parents to think I'm some kind of pedo." She stands up and offers me her hand which I gladly accept.

"Uhmm, where's your motorcycle?" I look around.

"Pftt, I'm more classy than that Bonnibel." We walk up to a flat black Cadillac XLR. She opens the passenger door for me. I get in, she starts the car and we take off.

"So." She glances over at me and turns the radio down. "My parents want to meet you.." I mutter.

"You mean they want to meet your boyfriend."

"Yea, well, I told them if you were free you could come over tomorrow."

"I don't think I have anything planned."

"Is that a yes?"

She stops at a stop sign and looks over at me. "Obviously it's a no. Since I have nothing planned I'm just going to make some random plans because you're not my girlfriend or anything." She grins at me.

"You're lame." I roll my eyes and look away.

"You're lame."

"You're lamer." I look back at her and the radio breaks through the silence. 'Your kiss is like whiskey, I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue' She grins and I lean in closer, right before we kiss, she pulls away.

"Who's lame now?" She laughs. I slightly blush before making adjustments and by adjustments I mean moving my body over top of hers. I move closer, lips inches apart. She leans in for the kiss only for me to move away.

"Yeah, who's lame now?" I grin at her.

"Shut up and kiss me loser." She moves her right hand to my cheek and her left hand to my waist. Our lips brushing against each others, neither one of us wanting to break the tension. Marceline closes the space. We kiss. Time stops. I move my body so I'm fastend together with her. Her tongue grazes my bottom lip. I don't respond. She does it a second time, not waiting for me. Marcy's tougue goes along the inside of my top lip I shudder and she laughs. BEEP BEEEEEEP! We both jump, with my head hitting the car roof. The lady in the car behind us throws her hands in the air. Marceline laughs and my face goes red.

She pulls to a stop in front of a pretty packed building. On top there's a blue neon sign with what I'm guessing is the name of this place. Icon. Me and Marceline both step out of her car. We walk in, with her arm around my waist, and go directly back stage. We walk up to three of what I'm guessing are her band mates, two guys and a girl.

"Yo, guys. i'd like you to meet my lady friend, Bonnibel. Bonnie, this is Keila lead guitarist and back vocalist. Bongo the drummer. And last but not least, Guy, Keyboardist."

Guy looks up from his phone. "Woah, Marceline. Ya'never told me you had such a smoking gal." I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, we have like, 5 soo." Keila looks at Marceline.

"Got it." Marcy nods her head and walks me out to a row of chairs of chairs in front of the stage, kissing me on the cheek, and walks back stage. I only have to wait a minute or two before they take the stage. The club roars.

"Welcome! To the show of your life, Marceline And The Scream Queens!" The club again roars to life. "Lets get this party started!"

"Its 9 o'clock on the dot, At the spot, And I'm hanging with her friends again Great taste, Beautiful place, And you're fashionably late **Hey!** And I don't wanna be that guy, That makes you sad, Makes you cry, again Without a doubt; sorry about, Making out with your friends. **Go!**

I love the way that this began, Started off right, So innocent I'm letting you know, I'm letting you go, I want your best friend I'm giving it up and asking why, You seem so shocked and so surprised I'm sorry it hurts, I'm surely a jerk, I understand why you're mad.

Don't talk that crap when you call me back, As a matter of fact, Don't act like that Everybody knows you're right, Everybody knows I'm wrong. **Wrong!**

Its 9 o'clock on the dot, At the spot, And I'm hanging with her friends again Great taste, Beautiful place, And you're fashionably late **Hey!** And I don't wanna be that guy, That makes you sad, Makes you cry, again Without a doubt; sorry about, Making out with your friends! **Mwah!**

Its got nothing to do with how you look, Just another excuse to write a hook I'm letting you know, She liked my post up on my Facebook And after all you're not my type, But all your friends are pretty nice You know what I mean, Stop making a scene, And take some words of advice

Don't talk that crap when you call me back, As a matter of fact, Don't act like that Everybody knows you're right, Everybody knows I'm wrong **Right?**

Its 9 o'clock on the dot, at the spot, And I'm hanging with her friends again Great taste, Beautiful place, And you're fashionably late **Hey!** And I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, Makes you cry, again Without a doubt; sorry about, Making out with your friends

And I've got the topic conversation now, And I know I'm running out of time **Yeah!** Its on an honest demonstration now, You're not the only one, Not the only one

Don't talk that crap when you call me back, As a matter of fact, Don't act like that Everybody knows you're right, Everybody sing along **Ahhh!**

And I don't wanna be that guy, That makes you sad, Makes you cry, again Without a doubt; sorry about, Fucking all your friends **What!?**

Its 9 o'clock on the dot, At the spot, And Im hanging with her friends again Great taste, Beautiful place, And you're fashionably late **Hey!** And I don't wanna be that guy, That makes you sad, Makes you cry, again Without a doubt; sorry about, Making out with your friends

Making out with your friends, Making out with your friends, Without a doubt, Sorry about, Having sex with all your friends!** Hahaha!"**

I'm kinda mad at the song lyrics. Don't get me wrong, the song itself was very catchy but, the lyrics make me wonder. Is this song fiction, or based off her past. The band rocks out some more songs, before Marceline speaks to the crowd again.

"This is the last song of the night. It's dedicated to my girlfriend Bonnibel and, uh, yea." There's a slight blush on her face.

"Stay for tonight If you want to I can show you What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face I've been away for a long time Such a long time And I miss you there I can't imagine being anywhere else I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, I could sing you a song But I don't think words can express your beauty It's singing to me How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me I fell in love from the moment we kissed Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me **If you want to I can show you**

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are What my dreams are made of and I Can't fall asleep I lay in my bed awake at night And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love It could mean everything, everything to me **Ooh ooh** This could mean everything to me

They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever

The way that we are It's the reason I stay As long as you're here with me I know I'll be Ok **La da da dah lada dah**

They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me"

"Goodnight everbody!" Marceline and the Scream Queens exit the stage.

There are tears in my eyes. I-I can't even fathom thoughts in my mind. I just sit and stare in awe. That is before Marceline walk over to me.


	14. Spliff

Marceline says something to me but I can't hear her over the crowd. She grabs my hand and we go through the back door. "So, how'd you like the show?" Marceline has her right shoulder against the building.

"It was..." I look up at her. "A-amazing." She looks over her shoulder trying to hide her grin.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." She slowly grabs my hand and pulls me towards her. Her other hand lifts my chin up. I look into her eyes, paralyzed. Unable to look away. She grins; my heart skips a beat. Her dimples are revealed and the lights in the alley reflect off her teeth. My heart beat continues to speed up. Her hair is sweaty and she has a faint scent of alcohol. Inhale. Exhale. We slowly move toward each other, our lips brushing up against one anothers. There's so much tension in the air, neither one of us wanting to break this moment. Time stops. I feel her breath on my lips. My mind is fuzzy.

Marceline moves me so my back is against the wall and she's in front of me. My arms are around her neck. She leans into me to me. Our lips touch. We kiss slowly. Her tongue grazes my top lip, I open. My tongue fights for dominance but, She pulls away before it goes further. Biting my bottom lip in the process. We're gasping for air.

"I think you should come to my flat tonight." She manages out. She pulls her keys out and looks over at me.

"M-Marcy, I don't think you should drive. You're drunk."

"I am no such thing. More liiiike buzzed, yeah? She grins at me.

I snatch the keys out of her hand. "Haven't you seen the commercials? Buzzed driving is drunk driving."

"Woah, calm down princess."

"I just don't want you to g- get hurt is all..."

"Fine. We walk. How do you expect me to get to school tommorow then?"

"You stay the night and I take you."

She smiles at me and bites her lip. "Cool."

We start walking. "I wanna die." I murmer.

"W-what? Are you okay!? If someone's bothering you I'll beat the fuck outta them." She stops in her tracks. I don't though. I continue walking. She runs to catch up. "Yo, Bonnibel." She waves her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, look." I hold my hand out and look up. "It's raining."

"I guess it is." She stops next to me. "Oh, Bullocks." It's now pouring, like POURING. She grabs my hand and we run. Some how we end up at a bus stop. We sit in the glass enclosure, rain pouring all around us.

"Uhm, my eyes are up here." I mutter.

"Oh, fuck sorry." She stands up and starts taking off her jacket.

"W-whaaa..." My face goes red.

Her shirts off. "Here ya go." Gladly she has a wife beater on underneath.

"Foorrr?"

She snickers. "You're wearing a white shirt annnd we just ran through heavy ran."

I look down, my white shirt completely invisible. "Oh shit." I wrap my arms around my chest.

"Here. I would offer you my jacket buuut, it may contain a spliff or two... or six..."

"W-what's a spliff?"

"Ha, don't worry about that right now. Put this shirt on."

"But I'm out in public, I'm not going to change my shirt..."

"Bro, it's dark and no ones around. Even if someone was around and they saw you I'd beat'em bloody."

"Why do you always have to get so violent?"

"Cause I love you."

"W-what."

"Nothing, just change." Marceline turns and faces opposite of me. I pull off my soaked white T and put on Marcy's black T. I hold it to my nose and inhale deeply. Smells just like her. "Like the smell of sweat and alcohol, yeah?" She laughs as I quickly drop the shirt nd turn red. "C'mon, looks like the rains lettin up." She smiles at me and turns around.

We arive at my house, I take the spare key out of my wallet and open the door. I take a left and go up the stairs to my bedroom. Marcy follows. "Will they be okay with me just ya'know showing up at your house?"

"Yea, they'll be chill. No worries." My cell rings. "Yep, totally. Buuut, I tell you all the deets tomorrow. Mkay, bye."

"Who was that?" Marcy questions and sits on my desk.

"Just Rainy."

"Oh, cool. You guys are close, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyways, what's a spliff?"

"I can tell you have been here long." She laughs and pulls out a joint. "Wanna smoke?" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"W-we have school tomorrow."

"It's not like liquor, there's no hang over really."

"But.."

"Just. One."

"Okay, one."

"Sweet. I've always wondered what you were like high." Marceline goes walks over to my window and opens it slightly. She sits on my bed cross legged, looking at me. I do the same.

"So, like. What do I do?"

"It's simple really." She lights it and blows on it a bit. She moves closer until out knees touch. "First, inhale just a little. Put the end up to your mouth and suck on it like a straw. Once your lungs are filled pull it out of your mouth and slowly exhale." She does exactly what she says and blows the smoke into the air. "Now you try." She hands me the spliff. I try to do as she says. I inhale slightly, put it to my lips, suck like a straw and blow into the air. Well except blow was more like cough out and air was more like her face. She smiles. "Wanna do blowbacks?"

"You act like I know what that is." I reply.

"I'll do my part and you just inhale."

"Uhm, okay?" She puts the buring end in her mouth, and leans forward. Her hands act as walls and connects her face to mine. I take my queue and put my mouth on the end. I inhale and I can tell she's blowing on her end. We break. "Wow." I manage out.

She takes the spliff out of her mouth and relights it. Marcy and I finish up and she throws the end out of the window. "I could use a cig right about now." She pulls out a pack and puts one up to her lips.

"If you smoke that I won't kiss you."

"Aw, fuck." She takes the unlit cigarette and puts it back in the pack. "You better be glad I've fallen for you."

"Y-you've what?"

"You heard me."

* * *

**I hope you guys have been enjoying all the recent updates! Just fyi, Bonnibel is based off me mostly. But as always, review, gives me loads of inspiration. **


	15. Scars

**I'm sure you guys have noticed the title change. Honestly I wanted this to be the title from the beginning buuut, didn't want any spoilers. Since this chapter is what I didn't want spoiled I figured it was time to change it. Also remember this very important fact. They are in the Uk. So Marcy has a sexy accent, kay? Whenever you read her lines remember that! Trololol, anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

W-what did she just say? She's Fa-fallen for me? "I now know what kinda high you get." Marcy says laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

I do the same. "What do you mean?"

"You're the quiet type. The stare into space and think about life type."

"Is that normal?" I keep my gaze at the ceiling but I notice her looking at me.

"I dunno, I think it's different for every one."

I finally roll on my side and return her stare. "What?" She just smiles at me. "What..." I repeat still staring into her emerald eyes.

"I dunno." She replys. "I like looking at you."

"That's kinda strange." I try to keep a straight face but a smile comes though.

"You're the strange one."

"Good." We both start laughing. At what? I dunno but we laugh. We laugh until my eyes are watering and my sides ache. "We should change and go to sleep." I say through a stretch and yawn.

"Coolio."

I get up. "C'mon Marce." I walk over to my closet.

"Too weak." She dramatically says. "Need help." I walk over to her and she hold out her hand. "Heeelp." I take her hand into mine.

"Eeeek!" She pulls me on top of her and kisses me. I sit up, my knees on the bed, around her waist. I sit on her thighs and drag my finger around on her chest.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you wear all those bracelets for?"

"Oh, no reason really."

"Seriously, what's the reasoning?"

I roll off of Marcy and walk over to my closet. "So what shall it be?" I motion towards it.

"Take them off." She's now standing in front of me.

"What, my clothes?" I nervouly laugh and pull off my shirt. She's not affected.

"Your bracelets. Take. Them. Off."

"W-what don't be silly" I wave my hand dismissably.

"Bonnibel." She grips my forearms.

"Uh." I sputter out. She can't know. She can't find out.

She lets go and walks over to my bed and sits. "Sit down." She pats the space beside her. I sit down, holding back tears. "Bonnibel. I love you, okay? Nothing that happens can change that." She's holding my hands. "Just, please. Take them off."

I swallow hard and draw in a deep breath. I slowly start taking off the bracelets on my left hand starting at my forearm. As each one falls, a scar appears. Some new. Some old. I reach my hand. I draw in a staggered breath, trying to keep my poker face. I go to my right and do the same. I don't look at Marceline. I _can't_ look at Marceline. I feel her hand lift up my left arm, she kisses my wrist. Her hand moves to my right arm and she does the same. Her hand then goes to my cheek and turns my head to face hers. She looks me in the eyes, there's tears in hers. I swallow once more. Then. She hugs me. I break. Every ounce of will I had that kept me from crying shattered. Gone. I sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.

She pulls away and looks me in the eyes once more, her hands firmly on my shoulders. "When ever. Where ever. No matter the reason. I'm always here." She pulls me into a hug again, I inhale her scent and calm down. She stands up and walks over to my closet. "Let's change, yeah?"

She starts to unbutton her pants."U-uhmm."

She turn and looks at me, her pants already on the ground. She has boxer on. Whew, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. "Whaa?"

"Oh never mind." I wave my hand and walk over to my closet. I pick up the shirt Marcy gave me and put it on. I then go to my bed stand. "Turn around." I blush.

"Fine. Fine." She smiles and turns. As I'm changing, she speaks again. "It's not like I havn't seen you with out trousers or anything." I immediatly go red.

"Y-you can t-turn around."

She looks at me with a smile on her face. An actual smile. Not grin or smirk. A smile. My heart skips a beat. She takes off her jacket and puts it on my desk. I take off my bra, with my shirt still on of course, and lay in bed. She raises her brow at me.

"C'mon." I smile motioning to the space beside me.

"Did, you just take off your bra off Bonnibel?" She grins at me.

"W-what? I-I always do for your information." She's still smirking. "Ugh, just lay down." Marceline smiles and shakes her head. She lifts the covers and lays down as far away as possible. "Come closer." I murmer tugging her tank top.

She blushes. Not slightly like always but, she actually blushes. "Y-you're not wearing a bra..." She sputters out.

"Pweeease?"

She rolls her eyes "F-fine." Marcy moves towards me and closes the space. With her left arm as my pillow and my arm across her stomach, I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Expect some amazing lemons in the next chapter as the rating will be M. As always please, please, please review and tell me what you think. It seriously makes me want to write more. So do it! Yay!**


	16. Skipping

I wake up to lauging down stairs. I open my eyes. No Marceline. Great. I roll off my bed, stumble down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. My dad and Blake are eating cereal while my mom is leaning against the counter drinking coffee with Marceline. Wait. With Marceline?!

"Goodmorning sweety." My mom smiles at me. I nod my head.

Marceline's dressed in what looks like my clothes, apart from her jacket. She smirks at me. "Lookin real hot Bonnibel."

"Shut up." I laugh elbowing her. I pour a cup of coffee. Well, half coffee half creamer, and go up to my room to get dressed. It's supposed to be nice out so I put on a white and grey plaid skirt, a pink tee and pink Vans. I take my phone off the charger and slide it into my back pocket. I grab my wallet and slide it into the other back pocket and finish my morning routine. Which consist of drinking my coffee, brushing my teeth then hair. I go down stairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Uhm." I start. "Did you guys still want to meet my uhm, boyfriend?" I look around. My dad's on his phone, Blake's tying his shoe and my mom is talking to Marcy.

My dad speaks. "Yea, when ever you feel comforable pumpkin." Marcy looks at me.

"Well, uhm. I'd like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Marceline Abadeer."

My mom starts to say something but is cut off by my dad. "This is preposterous!" The room falls silent. My hearts beating rapidly. "LeBron can not come back to Cleveland! I will not accept this!"

"Uhm, dad did you hear me."

He looks up. "Oh, of course. Just keep the door open when you two are in your room together." Blake just laughs.

"What's so funny, dweeb?" I look down at him.

"I always knew you were gay!"

"We're gonna be late for school." Marcy says walking into the front room. I follow her. I hold my arms out expecting a hug but instead I get her hand grabbing mine and pulling me up the stairs into my bedroom.

"W-Whaa?" I just look at her.

"Your bracelets. You forgot them. Y-you don't have to, I don't care honestly. I just though... Y-you'd be more comforable with them..." She smiles at me. I feel my face flush.

"Oh. Y-yea." I studder as she helps me put them on.

"Cooome ooon! I dooon't waaanaa bee laaate!" Blake yells from down stairs. Marcy kisses me on the cheek. We grab our backpacks and walk down stairs and out the front door.

Fuck. This is the only though that comes to mind. Fucking fuck. I, have a two seat car. There are 3 people. Marcy laughs. "Your lady friend could sit on my lap." Blake smirks and motion towards his crotch.

"W-what?" I get slightly red. "Do not do that when talking about her." I walk over and wrap my arms around Marcy. "She's mine."

"What do we do then?" Blake asks.

"Uhm, I could drive and Bonnie sits on your lap..." Marcy rubs the back of her neck.

"Sounds good to me." I say handing Marcy the keys to my coupe.

"What?!" Blake looks at me. "She can't sit on me she'll squash me!"

"Shut it dweeb." I reply. "Unless you want to walk." He rolls his eyes and gets in the passenger seat and I follow. Marcy starts the car and we head towards Blakes school.

Once we drop Blake off at school, the tension in the car goes away. I stare at Mareline while she drives. I can't believe she's mine. "What..." Marcy says looking over at me. I don't reply. "Is there something on my face...?" I giggle. "You're seriously freakin me out Bonnibel." We pull into the student parking lot and she turns off the car and looks over at me. Before I can think about what I'm doing I do it. I'm kissing Marceline. In the school parking lot where it's bright as day. Holy fuck.

I know what I'm doing but I can't stop. Eventually I'm on top of her. I moan at her touch. She was driving me insane. I leaned closer onto her causing my boobs to rub against hers. Another moan escapes my lips. The air in the car got hot and Marceline's action got more intense."Brauchen Sie ... Mehr ..." I mumble. I start on her neck and she lets out a small whine. I pull away when I hear Rainy pounding on the driver side window. I look up at her. My face a dark red. She opens the door and Marcy and I climb out.

She grabs my hand and drags me into the school building. "What was that?" She asks looking over at me as we climb the stairs.

"Ohh, ya'know... Nothing really..." I reply.

"Peebs. Watch out, that girl is a cynical heart breaker."

"Pfft, she couldn't hurt a fly." I say closing my locker.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt... And what were you guys doing getting hot and heavy in the school parking!"

"What can I say. She's irresistible." I wink at Rainy before walking to class

About 10 minutes into class, Marceline walks in and hands the teacher a note. "Bonnibel Bubblegum, it looks like you're needing in the front office." Mrs. TreeTrunks anounces. I have no clue what's going on but I grab my stuff and follow Marceline out into the hall.

"So, what do they need me for?" I ask looking up at Marcy.

She smirks at me. "Nothing." We walk down the stairs.

"B-but.."

"If I recall correctly you said that you need more. If I also recall correctly you told me one day that you would skip with me. So, lets get going." She smiles at me as we stand by the back Exit.

"B-b-but..." I can't fathom my thoughts into words.

"C'mon..." She gives me her puppy dog eyes. I give in. "Yes!" We're in my car with her driving. "Are your parents home?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Cool." She starts driving towards my house.

"How did you know what I said?" I murmer.

"Well, I spent the first 5 minutes of class googling what you said and once I figured it out I spent the other 5 copying the receptionist signature and now we're here." She looks over at me and smiles.

She parks on the side of the street in front of my house. Marceline is looking straight ahead gripping the steering wheel. "Marcy..." I murmer. Marceline turns her head to face me only to be thrown into a deep kiss. It takes her a few moments to realise but when she does, she pulls me into her lap. My back is pressed against the windshield. Her hands wander up and down my body, her hand slips under my shirt and her grazes my stomach. Marcy moves her hand under my bra and starts kneading my breast. I moan softly. She moves me closer and starts grinding her hips against mine. I pull away panting.

"Marcy... Can we go inside. People might see..."

"You weren't worried about that this morning." She grins at me also breathing heavily. I lightly punch her shoulder. "You lead the way."

I open the door of my coupe and get out. Marcy follows. I walk up to my door and turn the key. As soon as we're inside she starts kissing my collarbone. "Marcy... Stop.."

She sighs. "We're inside aren't we?"

"Wait until we're in my room. Peppermint Butler can't go in there."

"His names Peppermint?" Marcy laughs.

"His name's, well... Shut up and follow me."

We walked in my bedroom and I lock the door. I sit on my bed unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt while Marcy is closing the blinds and curtains. She tosses off her jacket and walks over to me. I let out a small growl. Marceline lunges at me and I let out a small gasp as she pinned me onto the bed. She has my legs trapped together and my wrist pinned down above my head. She leaned down and slowly dragged her teeth down my neck. "A...ah Marce." I squeak. I feel her laugh into my neck.

"Not ticklish are you Bonnibel?" I squirm trying to get my hands free. I feel her smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Marcy lets out a low growl then lowered herself to my slightly opened shirt. With her teeth, she unbuttons the rest of the buttons on my shirt and before pulling away, kisses me on my lips.

"M-Marcy... Can you let go of my hands..." I mutter. She laughs and moves her hands to the bed next to my legs. I wrap my now free arms around Marceline neck. She lowers herself once more onto me, her arms bent slightly and kisses me with a passion I've never experienced before. She kisses me slowly but with force. Biting my lip and pulling slightly. Her tongue snakes across my lips.

I wrap my legs up and around Marceline's hips then my hands to her mid section. I freeze. I have no clue what I'm doing. I feel her smile through the kiss her hands snake up and down my body, grinding her hips against mine. She unwraps my legs and sits up on her knees. I move back so that my body is completely on the bed. She moves a knee to each side of my hips. Marceline smirks at me and slowly starts taking of my already unbuttoned top and throws it on the floor. I gulp and pull off her wife beater. My face goes redder as I realize she doesn't have a bra on.

"U...u-uhh." I studder. "W-why aren't you wearing a b-bra..."

"Pft, what I never do." She smirks once more and slides my skirt down. "Do you trust me?" She murmers.

I bite my lip and look up at her. "Yea... I trust you."

She uncasps my bra and tosses it. Her hand kneading my chest. I let out a soft moan. She grins and takes a pink areola into her mouth, eliciting a low moan from me. With one of her hands still kneading she uses the other trace circles on my bare sides, slowly moving her hand lower and lower. She reaches the top of my panties. Marceline gives them a tug.

Through moans of pleasure I manage to say "Take them off.." Even though my voice was barely a whisper, Marceline hears and responds by slowly dragging the lace down and off my legs. I feel her lips plant kisses all over my chest, to my stomach, then down to my hip bones. She brushes her lips side to side against the ticklish line at my waist.

"Ahah, You're tickling me!" I gasp down at her. She licks across my waistline, causing my stomach to clench up and legs to twitch. Her hands are rubbing my thighs and I notice they are drifting closer and closer to my inner lips, teasing me with her fingers. I was about to scream when I felt a slender finger push it's way inside. Marceline uses her thumb to rub circles on my clit, causing me to gasp. I look down at her only to see a wicked smile on her face.

"Like that, yeah?" Marcy grins and inserts a second finger.

"Y...eaaa..." I moan. I unknowingly buck my hips into Marcy's hand, forcing her fingers deeper. She's now kissing my thighs, continuing her assault on my slit. I feel Marcy kiss closer and closer to my center. Marcy slids her fingers out and I make a clear sound of dissapointment. I feel her tongue graze my sensative bud. I squeal. She continues with added force. Licking up and down my lips, nibbling on my engorged, ultra sensative clit, until finally I can't take anymore. I scream out as I reach a shattering orgasm.

Marceline falls on the bed, laying down beside me staring at the ceiling licking her fingers. I roll on my side and look at her, she does the same. I leans forward and kiss her, I pull away and she bites her lip. "What now...?"

* * *

**Hooow waaaas iiiit? Expect more M lemons in the next chapter annnnnd a (Hopefully) big shocker. Maybe, if I get enough feedback I could upload the next chapter later today? It's finished ready to go~**


	17. Truth

**I'm going to attempt third person in this chapter just because I feel like it will give you guys a better idea of what's happening. As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

"We could smoke a spliff..." Marceline trails off still looking at the ceiling.

"Y-yea.." I'm still flushed.

Marcy pulls her wife beater back over her head and tosses me a shirt off the floor. Ironically it's the one she gave me the night of her concert. It's black. It has what looks like dead candy with a snake slithering through them. She walks over to her jacket and pulls out 2 spliffs and a lighter then walks back over to me. We smoke like last time except this time it's much better. I feel happy instead of tired. But maybe that's because I smoked more than last time or maybe because I'm used to it... I don't know. All I do know is that I feel good. Real good.

**~~~~~~~~~~Third Person View Starts Here~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bonnibel," Marceline gulped, nervously turning to her girlfriend in the bedroom. "I… I have to talk to you about this. It… it's a really _big_ issue. I…" Marceline's eyes darted around skittishly. "I haven't been completely honest to you about everything…"

A few feet in front of her, Bonnibel arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Oh?"

"Y-yeah." Marceline stuttered. "Actually, I've been leaving a sorta _big_ thing out…"

Bonnibel continued to stare at her girlfriend, the eyebrow hiked. "Go on."

"Well," Marceline looked incredibly nervous. Bonnibel raised brow arched higher at her girlfriend's skittish hesitation. "I… it's this— just that— what I mean is— I need to— I have this… this _thing _I have to tell you about."

"So I've gathered." Bonnibel almost looked bemused. "Are you going to tell me about it, or will I have some unpleasant surprise creeping up on me at some untimely moment?"

Marceline flushed. "No— no, I'll tell you. It's just— it's a little hard…" Marceline winced. "_Difficult. _I mean difficult. To talk about, I mean."

Bonnibel waited. "Take your time. It's not like I'm waiting to jump you or anything." The corners of Bonnibel's mouth lifted slightly in amusement as Marceline twitched at her words.

"It's just that..." Marceline took a deep breath, trying to ease her nerves. "I..." Marceline swallowed the growing lump in her throat. _How am I supposed to say this to her? What's she going to think when she finds out I... _Marceline shook her head, trying to persuade herself. "I'm not _entirely _a woman, Bonnie." Marceline winced. "I...I have something...a little extra something...that makes me...different."

"An extra something?" Bonnie questioned, not appearing to catch on. "And what's that?"

_Guhh! _Marceline just needed her girlfriend to get it so she wouldn't have to keep stuttering around the issue. "Yes." Marceline tried to explain. "I just-it's...unusual...for a woman to have it...usually that doesn't really happen, but I...I'm a special case, I guess you could say..."

Bonnibel looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. Marceline fumbled. "I just-" she didn't know how to go about saying it without sounding blatant and painfully obvious, which she was trying to avoid because she was still very shy about it. If Bonnibel could just catch on to one of her hints and hit the realization herself, Marceline had this thought that that'd be better somehow, better than if she just out and told Bonnibel. But her girlfriend was being thick and Marceline's delicacy over the subject was washing right over her head into obliviousness. Still not wanting to be blatant about it, Marceline took a step over to Bonnibel and grabbed her hand. "Look, _here!" _Placing her hand against Marceline's nicely fitted jeans at her groin, she waited for realization to hit Bonnibel.

It didn't.

Bonnibel, highly amused herself, managed a convincing frown at Marceline's expense. "What? What am I supposed to be seeing? Feeling? Marceline?"

Marceline's brow darkened suddenly as she frowned. "What do you mean, you can't feel it? It's right there, Bonnie!" Marceline shoved Bonnibel's palm harder against the crotch of her jeans and rubbed Bonnibel's hand against her. "See?" Marceline tried to find the realizing light dawn in Bonnibel's eyes. "You...you feel it, right?"

Bonnibel let her face fill with feigned comprehension. "Ohh, you mean your penis, Marceline? Yeah, I can feel that."

Marceline dropped Bonnibel's wrist at the comment, suddenly dumbfounded. "You...you mean you knew, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel snorted. "How could I not know? I can feel it pushing against me practically every time we make out, and especially after what occurred a few moments ago."

Marceline's color deepened. "So...all this time...you knew?"

"Mhmm." Bonnibel nodded. "I kinda guessed as much."

Marceline gulped. "...And?"

"And what?"

Marceline flinched. "Well, you...you're okay with it...being there? I mean, you don't seem as...perturbed...as I'd imagined."

"Why would I be perturbed?" Bonnibel shrugged. "It was a little strange the first time I felt you get hard against me, yeah, but you're my girlfriend. I can understand why you'd be coy about it, but there's really no need, Marceline. I still love you."

"You do?" Marceline breathed a sigh of relief. _She's not freaking out. _It was a better reaction than the one she'd been thinking Bonnie would have.

"Of course I do." Bonnibel grinned. "You look surprised, Marceline. What did you think I would do when you told me?"

_Other than castrate me? _Yes, Marceline had been getting all kinds of terrifying visuals of Bonnibel taking Finns sword and... She shivered uncomfortably, unconsciously clenching her legs together a little tighter protectively. "I...didn't really think that far into it."

Bonnibel chuckled. "Then why'd you bother telling me?"

"Uhh..." Marceline coughed. "I'd think you'd notice... I thought it might...come up." Marceline winced.

"That would have been an uncomfortably..._difficult_ situation for you?" Bonnibel teased, watching her girlfriend's face heat up further.

Marceline coughed nervously, still not fully believing that this was all okay with Bonnibel. "So...that's that...right?"

"Mhmm." Bonnibel smiled in amusement. "I'm actually surprised how well you kept it from me in the beginning."

"Oh?"

Bonnibel nodded. "How'd you managed to control that wild thing anyway?"

Marceline could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I...well, I thought of Lsp and Finn."

"Lsp and Finn?" Bonnibel's brow wrinkled. "You mean, as in... Lsp/Finn?"

"Yeah." Marceline nodded.

Bonnibel's crinkled brow furrowed disturbedly. "Ew."

"Yeah," Marceline shivered. "With Lsp on top."

"You can stop now."

"Sorry." Marceline apologized, wincing as the image accosted her again. Bonnibel gave her a disturbed look and Marceline, still flushing, piped up defensively. "Don't look at me like that! It's your fault I had to fall back on such desperate measures in the first place! You and your...short skirt and flowy hair...and the flipping sciencey stuff! It just _kills _me..."

Bonnibel smiled, amused. "Sorry for being such a turn-on?" Still, Bonnibel cringed herself at the awful experience Marceline must of had to go through in her shy embarrassment. She shook her head to clear the disturbing image from her own mind. "So anyway..." Bonnibel nodded down to Marceline's lap. "You gonna let me see it or what?"

Marceline's face felt like it was on fire. "Oh Bonnibel...y-you don't have to..."

"I don't have to?" Bonnibel snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I to have sex with my girlfriend without ever getting to look at her equipment?" Marceline burned firetruck red. "Besides, Marceline, I've felt it enough. Who's to say I've never been curious 'bout how it looks on you?"

"But-"

"Shh," Bonnibel hushed, stepping forward and pushing Marceline backwards to the bed. "Sit down, woman." She forcibly pushed a shy Marceline to sit back on the bed.

Marceline glanced down nervously at her jeans as Bonnibel started to undo her belt. "So...you've felt it before, you said?"

Bonnibel grinned as she undid the latch on the belt. "Of course I've felt it, Marceline. You either get very excited from a simple make-out session, or you're very blessed."

That put a stupid grin on Marceline's face for half a moment as Bonnibel started undoing her button and zipper. She seemed amused. "Boxers or briefs?" Undoing Marceline's zipper, Bonnibel grabbed the leg of Marceline's pants and yanked them down and off. She grinned. "Boxers, Marceline? You seem so shy with me, but I see you're confident otherwise?"

Marceline was having a hard time controlling her anxious, nervous, and somewhat excited glee. "Briefs... hurt a little too much, always having you around."

Bonnibel grinned wolfishly as she grabbed the edge of Marceline's boxers, preparing to pull them off too. "Time to see how blessed you are, Marceline." Marceline let Bonnibel rip her boxers down and away as they puddled on the ground atop her clothes pile. Bonnibel looked down at Marceline's family jewels intently while Marceline held her breath for her response.

"Hmm," Bonnibel speculated. "Bigger than I thought you'd be, even when you're down." Reaching a hand forward, Bonnibel made to touch it.

Marceline's hand flew out and grabbed Bonnibel's wrist to stop her. "Whoa-Bonnie, w-what're you doing?"

"I just wanna touch it." Bonnibel insisted, innocent eyes rolling up to meet Marceline's gaze. "I won't hurt it, promise." She grinned wryly. "Don't be shy."

Marceline's grip on Bonnibel's hand loosened. "O-kayy..."

Bonnibel proceeded to reach down and cup Marceline in her hands. Her sadistic smile grew when Marceline made a strangled choking noise and her penis twitched under her fingers before it started expanding in Bonnibel's palm. Bonnibel's eyes lifted to Marceline's face and a twinkle lit up the deeply blue hue in her gaze. "Doesn't take much to get you going, huh?"

"Again," Marceline breathed, feeling Bonnibel's hand cradling her length. "I hardly call that my fault."

Bonnibel gave her girlfriend a dazzling smile and Marceline became a little tighter in her grip. Turning her attention back down, Bonnibel's smile remained firmly set in place as she began to rub her fingers across Marceline's hardness. To her delight, Marceline gasped and tossed back her head to gaze at the ceiling from her position of being sprawled out, braced on her elbows with Bonnibel at her side, toying with her. "Bonnie-" Marceline exhaled noisily, so incredibly turned on as Bonnibel stroked her at her middle.

"Yess, Marce?" Marceline breathed raggedly as Bonnibel used those talented fingers of hers to coax Marceline into her arousal. Bonnibel looked back up at her, wide grin showing her delight at how hard Marceline was getting under her care. "You like that?" She punctuated with a long, delicate stroke up Marceline's whole length that left Marceline a little breathless.

"Oh, God, Bonnie." Marceline's eyes fluttered. _Please don't stop. _

"You're pretty hard, Marcy." Bonnibel speculated, very pleased.

Marceline was having a hard time controlling her breathing. "Imagine that."

_Oh? Is she getting snarky with me now? We'll have none of that. _Bonnibel's smile was purely cruel. She patted Marceline gently before standing up off the bed. "Well, yes, thank you for showing me, Marceline. I appreciate, too, that you got up the guts to tell me. Now put that thing away so we can meet Finn and Jake for lunch."

Marceline's breathing quickened as Bonnibel's hand left her. Eyes snapping open, she watched her girlfriend stand from the bed, preparing to leave. "B-Bonnibel?" Marceline's voice was meek. "W-Where're you going?" _Don't go! _

"We have a lunch to get to." Bonnibel nodded to her. "Now package up that thing and let's hit it!"

"B-B-Bonnie." Marceline stuttered, suddenly fearful her girlfriend was going to leave her like this. "Please don't tease me!" Even as she said it, a jolt went through Marceline at the thought of her girlfriend teasing her up and she shivered pleasurably at the thought as she felt her penis harden further.

Bonnibel seemed beyond amused. "Seems like you've got a conflict of interests going on there, Marceline."

Marceline groaned. "Bonnie, please!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming missy; I wouldn't leave you to take care of that yourself, now, that'd just be mean." Marceline choked as Bonnibel seated herself on the bed again and immediately resumed her administrations as if nothing had been interrupted. Marceline groaned and arched her back as Bonnibel took care of her, smiling softly at the control she had over Marceline's reactions from a little practiced stroking of one sensitive part. Marceline's breathing had gone ragged again and she closed her eyes as Bonnibel continued to bring her closer to the edge.

Bonnibel smiled sinisterly. "Marcy, Marcy, I _am _impressed. You're pretty sensitive, huh?" Bonnibel proceeded to redouble her efforts and grinned when Marceline moaned loudly.

"Good God, Bonnie!" Marceline's legs flexed and clenched as Bonnibel's gifted touch brought her dangerously close. She realized, then, that if Bonnibel continued this, she was going to make a mess everywhere. _But..._ she didn't want the girl to stop. If a mere hand job from Bonnibel was feeling _this _good, she couldn't imagine what actual sex with the woman would be like.

_But you're going to make a mess all over the place..._If this continued much longer, yes, it was true. Marceline groaned. "Bonnibel..." she moaned out her girlfriend's name. "I-you-" It was becoming increasingly hard to speak at this rate. "I'm gonna-please-all over-" she gasped, words failing her.

"Aww," Bonnibel cooed. "Are you afraid of making a mess, Mar Mar?" Marceline could only grunt. Bonnibel's eyes twinkled as she patted her girlfriend on the shoulder, other hand still steadily manipulating Marceline's reactions. "Not to worry. I'll take care of it."

Marceline had to physically stop herself from screaming as she felt Bonnibel's lips closed around her as she slid Marceline into her hot, slick, wet mouth. Marceline visibly trembled as she tried to restrain herself. "Bonnibel-!"

Bonnibel responded to her concerned plea regarding Marceline's fear of spilling into her by suckling her. Marceline's back arched on the bed, accidentally pushing herself further inside Bonnibel's mouth as she came, hard, with a colorful string of moaning as she called out her girlfriend's name.

Freezing afterward, a little fearful she'd have hurt or scared Bonnibel with the powerful heights she'd obtained in that orgasm, Marceline pulled out of Bonnibel and looked into her girlfriend's face, worried. She reached out a hand to stroke Bonnibel's cheek. "...Bonnibel?"

Bonnibel lifted her gaze to Marceline and smiled. "I told you I'd take care of it." Lying down next to her girlfriend, Bonnibel gave Marceline a soft, quick peck on the lips and brushed a few strands of hair away from Marceline's face. "You okay, Marceline? Still fully functioning and all?"

Marceline's heart pounded as her breathing returned to a steady pace. "Yes." She touched Bonnibel's cheek softly, rubbing the pads of her fingers against her girlfriend's smooth skin. "Thank you, Bonnibel."

Bonnibel's smile had softened as she lifted her hand to Marceline's and took it in her own. "Thank me later, when you've recovered." She glanced down and that sly twinkle came back to her eyes. "If you feel up for it, that is."

Marceline's expression lifted curiously. "Is that a challenge, Bonnibel?"

"When you're ready," Bonnibel's smile was mischievous. "It might be."

"I'm gonna make _you_ scream next time." Marceline told her confidently.

"Oh?" Bonnibel smiled, amused. "I look forward to it then."

"Good. I'm going to get you back for the 'lunch' stunt, by the way."

There's a knock at the door. "M-Ms. Bonnibel..." Peppermint started. "Are you o-okay in there..?"

* * *

**So did I surprise you guys oooorrrr did you somehow magically see that coming? Like I said Bonnibel's based off me so any one wanna smoke some mary jane with me? XP Please please pleeeaaase review, or favorite and follow if you already haven't. Subarashī tsuitachi o sugosu!**


	18. Ice Cream

**Yooo, I'm super psyched. This story has gotten over 11k views. Like, woah. That's quite a bit. There is a song in this chapter, like always I suggest you listen to it before hand. It's called: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

I hear a knock at the door. "M-Ms. Bonnibel..." Peppermint starts. "Are y-you in there..?" I freeze and draw in a staggered breath. Marcy and I both sit up. She darts under the bed while I put a pair of sweat pants on. I walk over and open the door. "Bonnibel, why aren't you at school? And what was all that noise?" Peppermint asks as he walks into my room and takes a look around.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come home and get some rest." I nervously rub my hands together.

"And the noise...?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare..."

He raises his brow at me. "Well, I guess if you aren't feeling good you should go back to sleep. Anything I can get for you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." He nods his head and leaves my room. When he shuts the door Marcy craws out from under my bed. "That was close." I say biting my lip.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" She looks over puting her clothes on.

"Actually, that sounds really good. We can go out through my balcony."

"Your what?"

"My balcony." I go over and slide my entertainment center aside to reveal a door. "See."

"Oh, I didn't know you had one."

"Yep." I open the door. Marcy walks out and I follow her. I turn left and go down the stairs. She hands me the keys to my car and we start towards town.

After getting our ice cream, mine plain vanilla and hers strawberry, we go to her house. I park on the side of the road and we both get out. I follow her up to the door and we go in. "I've gotta take a wee. If you want, you can go to my room." She walks into the bathroom.

I walk up the stairs and to Marcy's room. I sit down on her bed. Wait, if she has... that... she probably has the same things under her bed as Blake. I gulp and look under her bed. I pull out a 2 magazines. One's labeled 'Big Tit Brits' and the other has a girl in with a lab coat and glasses. "Hey Bonnibel ar-" I turn around and look at her, magazines still in hands. Her face goes red and mine follows. "Ahhhh!" She runs over to me and snatches them from my hands and puts them in her desk. I'm still staring at her. "Jeez Bonn, don't you know not to go through peoples things." She runs her hands through her half shaven hair.

"You only love me for my big boobs and geekyness!" I wrap my arms around my chest covering my boobs.

"W-what! N-no! Jeez Bon." She rubs the back of her neck. "Besides, you shouldn't go through peoples things."

"You shouldn't have things that that." I reply pointing at the desk.

"Meh meh meh." Marceline mocks sitting down beside me on the bed. She kisses my neck and I turn away.

"No. You only love me for my big boobs and geekyness."

"Bonniiibeeel. I got those _because_ they remind me of you. Not because you remind me of them."

"That's creepy Marce." I smile at her.

"You're creepy."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes huh." She kisses me.

"Hey, do you thing you could play something for me?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Play something."

"It's Marceline _and _The Scream Queens. Not Marceline."

I bite my lip. "Pleeeaaaaase?"

"Nope."

I'm now straddling her, poking her chest. "Please please please?"

"Nope nope nope."

I poke her stomach and she giggles. "Not ticklish are we Marcy?" Her eyes go wide and she tries to cover her belly. "I'll take that as a yes." I start ticking her and she burst into a fit of laughing. "I won't stop until you agree to play me something." Through laughs I hear an okay so I stop and roll of her.

"Jeez, you better be glad that I'm hopelessly in love with you." Marceline gets up and walks over to her axe bass, the same one she played at the concert. She walks back over to the bed and sit by me. I hear her draw in a deep breath before she starts struming.

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one."

She looks over at me and smiles. I can tell I'm blushing. "You're amazing." I bite my lip.

"Ehh, I'm not too shabby."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter may contain lemons. Aha, see you guys next time!**


	19. True Intentions

**How's everyone's day? Amazing I hope. This chapter is kinda deep just Fyi. And no lemon Buuuut most likely in the next chapter we'll see some. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast, or should I say a few months went by fast. It was almost Marcy's birthday. I wake up and immediately notice Marceline sleeping. Usually she wakes up before me. I smile and trace her jaw line. My finger continues down her neck unto her chest where I trace circles before noticing. Morning wood. I start laughing and roll out of bed. I check my cell, one missed call. It's from my mom. My parents are in Switzerland for a business trip while Blake is at a friends. I sit on the stairs and call her back. One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, you called?"

"Oh, I was just seeing how you and Blake were doing."

"Yea, we're good."

"Can I talk to Blake?"

"He's um, in the shower."

"Okay honey, and no company is at the house I presume?"

"O-of course mom. Yep, no one's here but me and Blake."

"Good. Well I've got to go sweety."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too."

The line goes dead. I look at my screen, today is Saturday which means tomorrow is Marcy's birthday and I have no plans whatsoever. I inhale deeply before getting up and walking back to my room.

"Hey, Marce, I'm taking a shower."

I put my phone down on my bed stand and head to the bathroom. I go in the walk in shower and start the water. A minute or two into my shower I hear someone come into the bathroom. "M-Marce, is that you?" No response. "Bl-Blake? C'mon Blake, stop being a perv." No response. The glass door slides open revealing Marcy's head.

"Ello there." She says.

"Jeez Marce, you scared me." Then I realize. I'm naked. "Eeek!" I use one hand to cover my top and other to cover my lower.

"Haha, no worries babe. I'm taking a shower anyways." She slides the door open a bit more and comes in.

"C-can't you take a shower after me?" I turn around so I don't have to face her.

"Nahh, I'm already in."

"O-okay. But don't stare at me!" My face is warm as I turn around. Naturally I look down and my face goes bright red.

"You tell me not to stare but you can? Not fair." Marcy says putting soap in her hair. She washes it out and looks over at me. "Still staring?" She laughs.

"Hey Marce?"

"Yep."

"How big are you?"

"Um I don't know. Maybe like 10 inches." She pushes me up against the shower wall. "Why?" She whispers in my ear before leaving a trail of kisses to my neck. I draw in a staggered breath.

"No reason..." I mumble. She pulls away from me and we finish up in the shower. I walk to my room with her not far behind. I start to pull off my towel before I notice her watching me. "Marcy. Turn around." I blush slightly.

"Fine, fine." She smiles at me before turning the other way. I get dressed in sweat pants and a plain white tee, with Marceline dressed in sweat pants and a wife beater. We go down stairs and into the kitchen. Marcy pours both of us a bowl of cereal.

"What the fuck, Bonnibel?" Marcy stands up. I look up at her. "What's on your arm?" I look at my wrist and realize I'm not wearing bracelets. "Are those new?"

"It doesn't matter..." I pour out the rest of my cereal in the sink.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it does." Marcy follows me up the stairs. "Why..." She trails off as I shut the door to my room, leaving her in the Hall. "Why, do you continue even though I'm here..." I sit with my back to the door hugging my knees. I can't face Marcy. I hear her sit down on the other side of the door. "Why do you do it..."

"Shut up. You don't know anything. So, shut. Up." I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I just wanna know, Bonnie..." Her voice cracks, I can tell she's crying.

"You know why I cut? Because it's a distraction. For one moment you don't feel all the pain, the loss, the hurt. All you feel is that razor going into your skin, the blood dripping down your arm, leg, stomach. You don't think about how alone you are or how fat and ugly. You don't think about the way people talk about you behind your back. You don't think about how your family is fighting or your friends hate you. All you think about is the blood. And the addicting part? Well that's when all the hurt and pain comes back, when the cut isn't fresh and you can feel all the build up of sadness and loneliness inside you. So you have to do it again, but a little deeper so the numbness will last longer. The pain inside will be delayed longer. And as the pain inside gets worse and worse . It's all about control. You have it. You can't control the pain on the inside so you get to control it on the outside."

"B...But, I'm here for you..."

"You may think you're here for me but once it gets rough you'll leave and not think twice about it. They all did..."

"Bonnie, I'm not like them. I love you. I really do." I hear her stand up. "But if you need space that's cool." I hear foot steps go down the stairs and out the front door. I knew it. She left just like everyone else.

I start crying hysterically and grab my razor out of my bottom drawer. I sit on my bed. "Here's for being stupid." Slice. A small line of blood drips off my wrist and onto the carpet. I feel the tingling in my finger tips. "Here's to pushing people awa-" Marceline swings open the door to my balcony. I look up at her and she runs over and hugs me. I don't cry like last time. Instead she cries. Marcy pulls away, with her hands on my shoulders, and looks me in the eye.

"I told you. I'm always here for you."

* * *

**How did you guys like? Defiantly review and let me know! **


	20. Mom and Dad

**Yo! Sorry for the delayed update my friends. Me and my lady friend have been fighting do I haven't had much will to write. This chapter does contain lemons. As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

I draw in a staggered breath. Marcy runs to the bathroom and comes back with a dampened cotton ball. She holds my arm out and rubs it on my fresh cut, it stings. For some reason I'm still not crying, my poker face is still intact. "Hey," She says and I look up at her. "Wanna like, go to the park or somethin'?" I nod my head and we get dressed in proper clothes for the cold. We walk hand in hand to the park.

The park's quiet, empty. Marcy and I walk over to the bench and sit in silence. It seems to last forever. I look over at Marceline. I see her breath being exhaled into the winter air and smile. She meets my eyes and I quickly look away. My fingers are numb, I probably should've worn gloves. I bring them up to my mouth and exhale hot breath on them. Marceline looks over at me and takes my hands in hers. She brings them up to her mouth and does the same, I can't believe this girl is mine. Marcy breaks the silence.

"Would you like to meet my mom?"

I look up at her surprised. "Uh... Sure. She won't mind us just dropping in?" I ask.

"Nah, it'll be fine." She stands up and starts walking I follow behind.

We arrive at a small cemetery just outside of town. Marcy walks up to a tombstone and sits cross-legged in front of it. I do the same. It reads 'Marceline Abadeer Mother of Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer Wife to Hunson Abadeer Forever in our hearts 12-21-93'

"Hey mom. How's it going? Are they treating you okay and all? It's been awhile since we talked so I'll fill you in a bit. This is my beautiful girlfriend Bonnibel Bubblegum, we've been together about 4 months." She pauses and looks over at me.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Abadeer." I say before Marcy continues. She rambles on for almost an hour. Telling her mom how she got her F's up to C's and how she still hasn't heard from Marshall. This right here is my favorite Marceline. She's so vulnerable, so innocent. When she's done she stands up and tells her mom she'll be back soon and not to worry so much. I can't help but laugh at this. We start walking towards Marceline's house.

"Hey Marce?" I start.

"What's up babe."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She grins over at me.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Again, you just did."

"Stop being a butt." I lightly punch her arm.

"Alright, what's up?"

"How did you mom... die." I look up at her. "Y-you don't have you answer if you don't want!" I blurt out.

"Nah, it's cool, I never knew her. She died giving birth to me and my twin brother Marshall Lee. She had a hemorrhage, like internal bleeding ya'know. I still wonder what it be like to have a mom sometimes, maybe life wouldn't be so hard."

"I'm always here for you." I smile up at her. She smiles back and kisses me on the forehead. We arrive at her house and go inside. She grabs a container of strawberries and we go to her room. I sit on her bed and she does the same. "Can I ask you another question? Besides this one of course."

"Shoot."

"How come I never got to meet Marshall Lee?"

"He left when he was 18. Said he didn't need my dad or his money. I haven't heard from him since. I'm hoping on day he'll call or at least send a letter, ya'know."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"We both have twins. It's a 3.333% chance of having twins. But better yet a 1.665% chance of being a twin and knowing another set of twins. That's pretty slim."

Marcy looks over at me. "It turns me on when you talk sciencey."

I go red. "W-what? Sc-sciencey?"

"Yea," She now has her face close to mine. "When you talk science and numbers, I can't get enough of it."

"He heh, oh well...Mhmm.." Her lips are pressed against mine, I feel her tongue slip pass my lips. I let out another suppressed moan as she pushes me down on the bed. Her hand moves under my shirt to graze my stomach as her lips trace my jaw then go to work on my neck. Eagerly I claw at her shirt, trying to remove the fabric. She pulls away and lifts her arms as I pull it up and off her head. She returns her lips to mine and her hands go back under my shirt to knead my breast. I let out another soft moan and I feel Marcy smile into the kiss, she then goes back to my neck. I inhale sharply as I feel her teeth sink into it. I feel her smile once more. I move my hands to her waist and undo her belt as she tugs at my shirt. I move my arms above my head and Marcy slides the fabric off. I undo the button and zipper to her jeans and she kicks them off. They land on the floor with a swish.

Marceline unclasps my bra and takes and erect nipple into her mouth. I elicit a small whimper. One of her hands traces circles on my bare ribs and the other goes to my pants and gives them a tug. I unbutton them and she pulls them down and off. With one of my hands gripping the covers above my head, the other moves to Marcy's boxers. I rub the outside of her boxers and receive a low moan. I trace up and down her shaft, I feel her cock twitch beneath my fingers.

I feel a tug at my underwear. "Take them off..." I moan. She complies. The lace is dragged down my legs and thrown with the rest of the discarded clothing. I grab each side of her boxers and slide them down to reveal her throbbing cock dripping with precum. I lightly run my hand up and down while Marcy rubs my clit. Her mouth moves to my ear.

"Do you trust me?"

I bite my lip and nod. "Yea... I trust you." She repositions me so I'm on top, with my knees on either side of her.

"Put your hands here..." She motions to her ribs below her breast. I comply. Her left hand goes to my ass while the other goes to her fully erect penis. "Now just lower yourself at a pace you feel comfortable..." I hold my breath as I lower myself down, I feel her tip reach my entrance. I exhale and slow my breathing. I keep going down slower and slower, with my hands gripping her ribcage, she's almost fully in. Both of Marcy's hands move to my lower waist. I look up at her face, her eyes are closed shut and she's biting her lip. All 10 inches of her throbbing cock is in. I then start moving up and down, increasing the speed each time. Marceline grunts louder and louder as I try to hold back my moans. She pulls out and with her hand jerks a couple times before she cums all over my chest. With my fingers I lick most of it off. Marcy flips on top of me and moves her hand to my inner lips. With one hand rubs circle on my clit and the other inserts two fingers. Within a few pumps I orgasm and she removes her hand to lick off my juices. I lay on my back panting as Marcy gets up to turn off the lights. She comes back to bed and we curl up and drift to sleep.

We nap around an hour before we awaking to the ringing of Marcelines's phone. She sits up and answers it. "Hello?" Pause. "Yea, it is. Why do you care though?" Pause. "If you want. You've never tried before." Pause. "Oh because 21 is suuuch a big deal. Mkay." Pause. "No. I haven't heard from Marshall." Pause. "Yea, bye." She hangs up.

"What's up Marce?"

"My dad, all of a sudden, decides he's going to take off work and come celebrate my birthday..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"He has never, I mean never, taken off work for my birthday. He's some big boss and he thinks work is more important than me."

"Well, at least he's trying now."

"Ugh, you don't understand." She gets up and walks over to her desk. "It's like- He can't just decide when and when not to be a father. Like- Ugh! It angers me!"

I stand up and go over to her. I wrap my arms around Marcelines chest and bury my face into her chest. "I'm always here for you Marceline. Always."

* * *

**In the next chapter we get to meet papa Abadeer, what do you guys think? Defiantly leave a review and let me know!**


	21. Mr Abadeer

**Long time no see! I'm dealing with some lame personal shit :/ I will do my best to update this story though. It's coming to a conclusion, only a few more chapters left!**

* * *

Marcy and I get dressed and head down stairs. "So, what do ya want to eat?" Marceline asks looking in her fridge.

"I don't care, to be honest."

"Lets just go to the market and pick up some things then." She grabs her keys off the counter and we go outside. "Hold up." She pulls out a pack of menthols. "You can wait on the motorbike if ya want." She takes a drag of her cigarette and blows it into the air. She opens her mailbox and pulls out two envelopes. One she throws in the trash and the other she opens. Another drag. Marcy pulls 7 one hundred-dollar bills out of it. Another drag. She puts the money in her wallet and I walk over to her.

"Who was that from?" I ask.

"My pops. He usually pays my bills, thinks it will make up for the lost time." Another drag.

I walk up and wrap my arms around her waist. "I love you Marce."

"That was random." She takes one last drag before she throws it on the ground.

"I dunno. I feel like I don't say it enough."

"I love you too." She kisses me on my forehead.

"Am I interrupting something here?" A deep voice says. I look over to see who it is, but I don't recognize him. He's in a black suit with a red tie. He has slicked backed black hair and bright green eyes.

"What do you want dad? You weren't supposed to come till tomorrow." Marcy let's go of me. So this is her dad? They do look quite alike.

"C'mon Marcie kins, give your pops a hug." He walks up to Marceline ands wraps his arms around her, she replies with one arms.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Abadeer." I hold out my hand.

"Enough with the formalities, call me Hunson." He wraps me up in a hug. "Let's go inside, yeah?" Marcy opens the door and Hunson goes directly to the unused recliner in the corner of the room while Marcy and I sit on the ever-so-hard couch. "So, are you going to introduce your friend to me Marcy?"

She sighs. "This is my girlfriend Bonnibel Banner Bubblegum."

"Can I ask where she's from?"

"The states." Marcy replies.

"Well obviously. I meant, what state?"

"Uhm, I actually don't know. Bonnibel?"

"Ohio." I chime in. "Columbus to be exact."

"Well, I'm glad she got rid of that tosser Ash. So, hows your guys' love life." He wiggles his brow in a quite disturbing way.

"O-our what?" I'm going red.

"Don't play dumb. How do you like her 'lady package'?"

I go bright red at this. "I think it's time for dinner!" Marceline states standing up.

"Well, what did you guys have planned?" Hunson asks.

"Nothing we were just about to go to the store."

"Ahh, that before or after you smoked?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I asked you to quit that a few years back, but here you are."

"Excuse me, you don't run my life."

"What about your grades? Should I be expecting you to fail a fourth time?"

"No, for your information I have B's and C's. Bonnie's been tutoring me."

"Well of course she had to tutor you, you can't do anything on your own. Let alone something that uses brain power."

"I'm not as stupid as you think."

"On the contrary. I'm actually surprised you still have a brain left after all the drugs you've put in your body."

"I'm clean." Marceline says through clenched teeth, I can tell she's about to cry.

"I highly doubt that. I can bet you're using dear Bonnibel, just like you used Ash. With him it was for drugs, what is it with Ms. Bubblegum? Sex?" Hunson stands up and walks to the door with his poker face intact, waiting on a reply before he leaves. Marceline says nothing. "Well, any who, I have business to attend to, I do wish you a happy birthday Marceline. And a good day to you too Mrs. Bonnibel." He lays and envelope on the coffee table and proceeds out the door.

I look over at Marceline and see she's holding back tears. She walks over and picks up the envelope and pulls out whats inside. She puts the papers back in the envelope and tosses it down before heading to her room. I walk over to the envelope and pull out the contents, three pamphlets. One for help with nicotine addiction, one with help for sex addiction and the last one for help with drug addiction. I throw them in the trash and grab a container of strawberries out of the fridge. I take a straw and put it through each one of the strawberries then walk up the stairs and to Marceline's room.

She's laying face down on her bed as I walk over to her. "I have strawberries." I say before sitting next to her. She doesn't reply. "I know you want one~" I hear her let out a laugh as she rolls over. "Say ahhhh." Marcy opens her mouth and I plop the strawberry in her mouth. She's never going to admit to crying but I can see the mascara stains on her pillow.

"How'd you do that?" She asks.

"Do what?"

"With the strawberries. You, like, took the inside thing out along with the leaves."

I giggle. "You've never done that before, with like a straw?" She shakes her head no. "I'll have to teach you sometime." I say before putting a strawberry in my mouth.

"I'm not using you Bonnibel."

"Hmm?"

She sits up. "I don't give a damn what my dad says, I'm not using you."

"I believe you Marceline." I say. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I put the strawberries on her bed stand and move closer to her.

She pauses for a moment and draws in a deep breath. She looks down at her hands and starts. "It started when I was 15 with party drugs, like Mdma. That... that was just on occasion. At one party I went to, I met Ash. He..." She pauses. "He started out as a really nice guy. I knew he dealt drugs for pocket change but... that never really bothered me. It was one day I saw him swallow these... these blue pills. And I asked him about em. He said they were just to calm him nerves and that I should give em a try. Being the stupid girl I was I listened to him and took 4. Later did I find out they were called Valium... highly addictive. Apparently he had been on them awhile and... I didn't know how to respond. I eventually found my self craving them. Everytime he had some I... I would take the ones he gave me and..." Her voice cracks. "Steal the ones he didn't. Ash eventually found out I was stealing them and... beat me for it. He wouldn't have stopped but Marshall Lee came to my rescue. Marshall tried to convince me to break up with Ash... but I couldn't live without the free highs, so I stayed in the abusive relationship. Though he did stop the physical abuse he..." Her eyes are glossy. "He started the mental abuse which was far worse. I felt like nothing, I was nothing. It got worse, I was getting on more and more drugs, mostly pills. I failed 9th grade once and 10th two times. It wasn't until Marshall left that I realized I needed to change. So, I figured the first step was dumping Ash which wasn't so hard. It took me about a year to finally get clean, well unless you could the spliff or two I still smoke. I started passing, well, with C's and D's and life got better." She finally looks up at me.

I bring her in to a tight hug. I pull away and put my forehead to hers. "I'm always here for you Marceline. Always."

* * *

**As you guys see, I wanted to incorporate Marceline's back story into this since you never know what she is thinking. It just goes to show everyone is fighting a battle, whether they show it or not. **


	22. Birthday Wishes

**Hello there amazing peoples! I know it's been almost two weeks since an update and I do apologize. I case you didn't hear Bubbline is officially canon! Marceline's voice actor Olivia Olsen confirms they used to date in an interview, with I'm sure you can find you can find on thee fantastic internet! As always enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and look to my right only to see Marceline sleeping peacefully. I carefully remove her arm from around my waist and roll out of bed. I pick up my phone it reads '10:47 Am December 22 2014' Today's Marcy's birthday. I run my hand through my hair and take a quick glance at her before grabbing my keys. I slip on my shoes and head out the front door. I probably look like a mess, actually scratch that, I _do _look like a mess. I step out of my car and walk into Tesco, which I'm guessing is like Walmart. I walk around aimlessly until I finally find it. Strawberries. Yea, I know, cliché, but it was the only thing I could think of that Marcy would actually like. I also grab melting chocolate, for the strawberries, and stuff for Chinese. I checkout and make my way home.

I put everything in the fridge and head up stairs to check on Marcy. Still asleep. I swear, if I never woke her up, she could sleep all day. I walk over to the bed and push her shoulder. "Hey Marce." She replies with a groggy moan. "C'mon, come take a shower with me." She opens one eye at this. "Pleaaassse?"

She sits up. "Yea... Alright." She holds out her hand, I take it in mine and pull her up. When she's up she puts her other hand on my waist and smirks at me. She leans in and I follow. My lips meet hers and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. My mind is racing but at the same time blank. She pulls away and I look her in the eyes.

"Happy birthday Marcy."

"Yea, yea, yea." She turns me around. "Lets get to that shower." She says grabbing my ass. I blush at this and walk into the bathroom with Marcy following.

We both undress and slip into the warm water. With Marcy behind me, both of us facing forward, I start the conversation. "Hey Marce, what are you doing for your birthday?"

She steps forward, closing the gap between us. "So far." She moves her hands to cup my breast. I let out a soft squeak. She positions her lips to where they graze my ear. "I have to meet Keila and the gang at one, Finn and Jakes at three and I'll be here by five."

I turn around to face her. "Then you'll be all mine?"

She smirks at me. "Well of course." We end the conversation with a kiss and finish up our shower.

Marcy and I get dressed. She runs a brush through her hair and puts on a black tank top with a red and black plaid shirt over, dark skinny jeans, black Vans and to top it off a black Neff beanie. I swear if you can pull off a beanie, you can pull off my pants. I put on the band shirt Marcy gave me and sweat pants. We exchange goodbye kisses and she takes off on her motorcycle.

After texting Rainey for around ten minutes she agrees to help me pick out Marceline's birthday gift. I pick her up in my coupe and we head towards the shopping plaza. We look all through out different stores to find nothing. We decide to eat lunch. "This girl of yours is hard to please." Rainey says after taking a drink.

"I just... I really want to get her something she would love."

"Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Well, there is one thing but it would be impossible to do now. And if I hadn't forgotten her birthday, I could have already had it bought."

"Well... Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"It's stupid..."

"We have been walking around for an hour to no avail. Nothing could be stupid at this point."

"Well, I was thinking of buying her a small place so she could have a place to practice."

"You're serious?" Rainey asks and I nod my head. "I know just the place! My dads friend, basically my uncle, is moving back to Korea and is looking to sell. I could call him if ya want."

"Yes! That would be totally awesome!"

Rainey dials a number on her phone. After speaking in Korean she hangs up. "He said we can drop by at 3:00. So we should probably get going" We throw our trash away and head out to my car.

"How much does he want?" I ask starting my car.

"I think he said 5k. Something about needs pluming fixed and wants it sold fast."

"That's alot less than what I was expecting to spend, but hey, I'm not complaining." Before we reach the place I stop at an Atm machine and take $5000 out of my bank account.

"Jeeeze girl, you're loaded!"

"I prefer the term, has extra money just incase something happens."

After making the withdrawal we make it to building. Rainey and I step out of my car and walk up to the door. Before knocking someone opens it. He and Rainey have a full blown conversation while I look around. It's simple but perfect. When you walk in you're in a small living room to the left is a door that leads to the bathroom and straight ahead is a door that leads to a large empty room. All the walls are white with black carpet. I go to the front and tell Rainey it's perfect. She says something to her uncle and I hand him the 5k. He counts it out, hands me paperwork and two keys. Rainey gives him a big hug and he leaves.

"What time is Marceline getting back?" Rainey asks as we get settled into my car.

"Five."

"And was does Ms. Bubblegum have planned?"

"Dinner, dessert and then gift. I just hope she likes it..."

"Don't be such a worry wart." She punches my shoulder. "She'll love it." I drop Rainey off at her house but not before thanking her a million times over.

I arrive at my house at around 3:30 and go directly to the kitchen. I heat up the chocolate and wash the strawberries. I then proceed to dip them in the melted chocolate and lay them out on pan with parchment paper. When they're all dipped I put the pan in the fridge and grab the chicken, rice and seasonings. I start the rice first and then the chicken. By the time everything's done it's a little past 4:30. I run up the stairs and change into a pink polo and a white skirt. I brush and straighten my hair then top it off with a pink bow. With it being 10 til 5, I take the strawberries off the pan, arrange them nicely on a plate and return them to the fridge. With dinner done, I make plates and set them on the table. Just as I'm washing my hands, Marceline walks through the door.

I run to greet her. "Hey babe." She says kissing me on my forehead.

"I hope you're hungry~" I look up at her.

"Hella." She smirks at me. I giggle and help her with her coat. We walk into the kitchen. Her eyes go wide and she looks over at me. "You made this?!" I nod my head yes. She wraps her arms around me and lifts me up in the air. She sets me back down and walks over to the table. We both have a seat and eat.

"That was literally heaven in my mouth." Marceline says leaning back in her chair.

I put the dishes in the sink. "Dessert anybody?"

"You made dessert too? Holy shit why haven't I proposed yet!" Marcy exclaims standing up. She moves her chair so it's as close as possible to mine. I open the fridge, take the strawberries out and set them on the table in front of Marceline. Hey eyes again go wide. "You sir, are amazing."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment even though you said sir." I say sitting down in the chair next to Marcy. I put up one of the strawberries and hold it up to her mouth. "Say ahhhh" She grins and complies, opening her mouth. I feed her the strawberry and after Marcy swallows, she gives me a wolfish grin.

She picks up a strawberry. "Say ahhhh." I roll my eyes and listen to the birthday girl. Except when I go to take a bite, she moves it out of my reach. After Marceline's done laughing, she finally lets me have the strawberry. It goes on like this until they're all gone. We move to the couch, she's laying while I'm in her arms. We sit in the silence, it's nice. Just being next to her makes my heart pounds and stomach churn.

"Ready for your present..." I whisper, hesitant to destroy the peacefulness.

"I get a present too!" She says shooting up. I can't help but to laugh at her innocence.

"Well of course. But, I have to drive you to it."

"Wicked! Wh-"

"No more questions, just put this blindfold on."

"Ooo, kinky." She smirks at me. I roll my eyes and can't help but smile. I lead her out to the car, we get positioned and I start the ignition. On our 15 minute ride, Marceline asks a million questions. The only answer I give her is that it's 5 minutes from her house which started even more questions. I pull into the small driveway.

"We're here!" I see her hand reach for the blindfold and I quickly swat it away. "Don't take it off yet, just get out the car."

"Jeez, I feel like I'm being held for ransom."

"Haha, so funny." I say in monotone. I walk over to her, take her hand in mine and drag her to the doorstep. "Hold out your hand." She complies and I put one of the keys in her hand. " You can take your blindfold off now."

"Finally." She slides it over her head. "Woahhh, is it inside here?"

"No silly, this is your present. Your very own place to practice."

"Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me!" She runs up and unlocks the door. I follow her inside.

"Thank Rainey, she got it all set up for me. And the guy said something about pluming needs wo-"

"Bloody hell this is perfect!" Marceline lifts me up in the air and spins me around. She sets me back on the ground and envelops me in a kiss. Her right hand goes to my cheek and her left to my ass. My hands get tangled up in her hair and I feel her lips curl into a smile. We part. I'm breathless.

"You." I pant. "Should check out the backroom."

She pulls away from me and opens the door. A smile lights up on her face, she spins around in the room and eventually falls to the ground. I lean against the door frame and smile. I can't believe she's mine. "C'mere." Marcy says with her back on the floor and hands behind her head, I conform. With my knees on the floor, one on each side of her waist, I trace circles on her chest. Her hand lifts my chin up so our eyes make contact. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Yes possible." We both smile, cherishing this moment. I alter my weight to get more comfortable. Marceline's face goes bright red. Mine follows.

"God dammit. He always springs up at the worst possible moments." She closes her eyes and starts mumbling "LspxFinn LspxFinn LspxF-"

I grab the collar of her plaid shirt and crash my lips into hers, it takes her a moment to respond but when she does she moves her hands to my ass. Her tongue finds its way inside my mouth and fights mine for dominance. Her mouth moves to my neck sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin. I let out a low moan and move my hand to Marceline's bulge. I feel her cock throb as I rub my hand along the outside of her jeans. She draws in a staggered breath and pulls away just long enough to slide my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor.

She continues her administration on my neck then moves to my collarbone, unclasping my bra. I tug at her shirt and she throws it and her tank off her body. Her mouth moves to my erect nipples, rolling them around with her tongue. I move my hands to her jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them. I tug at her pant leg but she doesn't comply. Marcy undoes my skirt and slides it down my legs. Our mouths meet while her hand brushes my inner thigh. I slide my hand down her boxers and grip the shaft of her throbbing cock, she twitches at my touch.

In one fluid movement Marceline picks me up and slams me against the wall. I loop my arms under hers gripping her shoulders while I tangle my hands in her hair. I softly nibble and suck on her neck. With her right arm supporting me, she slides off my drenched panties with her left hand. She teases me, her thumb brushing ever so slightly against my clit. I'm dripping and Marcy knows it too, she removes her hand and fishes around in her back pocket. She pulls out a rubber and tears it open with her teeth. She then proceeds to kick off her jeans right along with her boxers to reveal her throbbing member. She slides it on and brushes her head against my entrance.

Marceline reposition me and slowly pushes her way inside. I bite her shoulder as I feel her fill me entirely. She starts with slow pumps but quickly gains speed. She elicits a low moan with each thrust, while I release a higher pitch. Our mouths meet for a sloppy kiss, this moment is golden. I claw at her back and she nips my collarbone. Within a few more thrusts, I feel her cock spasm inside me. She takes a deep breath or two before she lays me on the carpet and spreads my legs. She starts with a full lick then focuses on my clit, flicking it with her tongue with the occasional nibble. With her hands kneading my breast, my back arches as I reach toe curling orgasm.

Marceline falls to the floor beside me and we bask in the afterglow.

* * *

**As always review, favorite and follow!**


	23. UPDATEEEEEEEE

Long time no seeeeeeee. I actually had this story finished. And had all lull the chapters in a folder to publish weekly or bi weekly but what had happened was I deleted this folder thing it was something else and got super passed a B day said fuck this story and never looked back. But here I am. I've decided to do a reboot of this story and I plan on finishing it this time. Chapter 1 is out under almost the same name. I know it's been a long time, but I hope you guys can enjoy this reboot and see it through to the end. Thank you guys so much for your support!

Add this on to the end of fanfiction . net

s/11776947/1/Would-You-Still-Kiss-Her-Lips-If-A-Razor-Kissed-Her-Skin-Reboot


End file.
